Falling Through Love?
by LovelyPriestess
Summary: [LashOC]Carmen didnt want to attend Sky High, but knew she had to.But, in Sky High, she makes friends, produces a major crush, and fights an evil student[OC]with a diabolic plan. COMPLETED!
1. Morning Mahem & Power Placement

**Title: **Falling Through Love?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Sky High, but I do own Carmen, her family, and the B---h in the story.

**Summary:** Carmen State was surprised to find out that she was going to start High School at a place known as, Sky High. She was deeply dissapointed, because she wanted to be something other than a superhero or sidekick. But, during her schooling at Sky High, she goes through normal teenage phases, even at a not-so-normal place like Sky High, such as heartbreak, crushes, humiliation, friendship and feelings toward a bully she loved to hate, and at the same time, really liked. (LashxOC, future WillxLayla, slight ZachxMagenta) No Mary-sues. And, it will be in Carmen's POV.

**Chapter One: Morning Mahem & Power Placement**

_Ring! Ring! _I could hear my alarm clock pounding in my ear. Why the hell is the alarm clock going off? But then it dawned on me, so I groaned in frustration. It was the first ady of High School. And I wouldn't be going to a normal High School, but a place known as Sky High. Why can't anything be normal around here? I mean, my mother has super powers! Can any of my, normal, friends' mothers become invisible? Probably not...

However, before I could get into my, I-wish-I-were-dead mode, the sound of my door creeking open caused my head to turn curiously toward the door, and open my eyes slightly. I reached over, and slammed my fist onto the alarm clock, because it was still beeping annoyingly. When I heard another noise, I sighed.

" Oh great", I muttered. It has started...

My younger brother lept from the side of the bed, jumped, and landed on top of me. I glared dangerously at him(which didn't seem to work), as I struggled with him. His hands wrapped around my wrists and he pinned me on my bed. I didn't want to kick, because I get into serious trouble with our mother, but I very much wanted to knee him in the gut. This 'wrestling' match, lasted about a few minutes before my anger exploded far beyond the strength of a volcano erupting. I shut my eyes tight, and concentrated for a few seconds. Then, I phased down, through the ceiling, and landed on the living room couch. It hurt somewhat, because everytime I went through something, it took a lot of energy and concentration to stay in my 'phasing' state. Yep, this was my power; I could pass through any solid object. I could even pass through people! Well, it is an amazing power, but I've always pined to be normal. I mean, being a superhero part time would seriously kill my future life. But hey, kicking the hell out of villians seems entertaining enough, and what if a villian happened to be a mortal enemy in real life. Cool...

I started to sit up, but when I looked up, a large smile crept across my afce, and I laughed hard. My brother's legs were dangling helplessly from the ceiling. I must have brought him down with me, but let go half way, causing him to become solid in that particular position; wouldn't be the first time.

" Weren't you just in your room", my mother asked, as she peeked out frm the kitchen. I jumped at the sound of her voice and nearly rolled off the couch. My mother must of heard my hysterical laughter. She cocked an eyebrow at me, and looked up. When she saw my brother's legs, she sighed.

" Go help him out, will you?" I nodded and jumped off the couch. As I began to to jog up the stairs, my mother gapped by upper arm. I turned annoyingly toward her.

" You know you should be more kind toward your brother. Remember, he doesn't have any powers", she said, trying to make me feel remorse, but how could I feel any pity for that...that..brat. I'm truly miserable aren't I?

" But it was his fault. He's the one who came in MY room, and attcked me", I complained. She jsut sighed once more, waved me off, and walked backed toward the kitchen sadly. I huffed up the stairs. My mother was always on his side, probably because he's yunger. Yay, that's it! The little snot nose brat. Good thing he doesn't have a power, then he could never beat me. I stopped before opening the door. In truth, I wish I were the normal one. Maybe that's why I teased and picked on him so much, because I was jealous. I shook off these thoughts and opened the door slowly, ready to hear a huge explosion of anger from him. But, whenI opened the door, he just was tapping his fingers impatiently.

" About time. I wasn't going to wait all day", he said. I giggled a little, when I noticed how half his body was cut off just above his chest. Only his neck and head were showing. I walked over to him, phased my hand through the bed, clasped his shoulder, and pulled him up. He landed on the bed and looked up at me angerly. He sat up suddenly and was about to lung at me. When he did, his body simly fell through mine, and he landed on the ground with a thud. I smiled with triumph and marched passed him.

---

When I reached the kitchen, my mother had already served breakfast. On the kitchen table, was a plate with scrambled eggs, toast with butter spread gracefully across the surface, and a glass of milk. I sat down and began rapidly eating the food. I ignored my brother when he sat down across from me.

" Slow down pig", my brother said, before pickimg up the silverware and slowly start eating his breakfast. I rolled my eyes. For the first day of High School, I didn't want to be late. I wanted to make an impression on the other freshman, but I may have to wait in line. Supposedly, there's this kid whose the son of the hero, Commander, and heroine, Jetstream. I've heard he's got his fathers power, super-strength. How awseum it would be to have super-strength. At least it's better then being able to pass through stuff. I sighed, and set down my silverware. Immediately, my mother grabbed the plate and silverware, and walked back to the sink.

I got off from my seat and headed toward my room. " Better hurry", my mother yelled as I ran up the stairs and into my bedroom. When I got into my bedroom, I walked toward the dresser, and scrambled through the unfolded mess of clothes. After a few minutes, I finally found something I though was appealing for the first day of school. Smiling, I slid into the outfit quickly and looked at my reflection in the mirror at the corner of my room.

I wore a dark black skirt that flew swifly around my legs, and reached right above my knees, and was slanted going down. A light green shirt was clasped tightly around me, and over that, a lacey see-through top that had many beautiful patterns around it. I was also wearing a short black sweater that seemed to be cut in half. Walking into the bathroom, I stared at my hair. I just shrugged, and left my hair down, nothing to do with it anyway. It's just, I loved the color of my hair and how it looked when it was down. I had chestnut brown hair, and warm inviting eyes(Think, Keira Knightely). But I wouldn't say I was beautiful, but not ugly. I'll leave the uglyness to my younger brother, Richard. Yep, that's his name. I kind of thought his name was all proper, and my name, Carmen, was sassy. Sassy, where'd that come from?

" Carmen, the bus is here", my mother yelled up the stairs. I exhaled deeply and marched out of my room and down the stairs. My mother was awaiting me by the door with my messenger bag. I smiled thankfully at her, and slid it around me. She held out her arms and I generously hugged her. My brother snorted, but I ignored him. The bus driver honked the horn, and I walked out, waving my mother good-bye.

When i reached the bus, I inhaled a bunch of air, and stood up straight. Nothing was going to stop me from making an impression, not even that boy Will Stronghold, who I very much hoped to meet. Yes, that's it, nothing can stop me! But what I wasn't expecting, was to trip while walking up the steps, and falling right on my face. I could hear the amount of laughter in the bus, and the bus driver trying to tell everyone to be quiet, but nobody ceased. Tears threatened to form, but inhaled again, stood up, and walked slowly toward the bus driver. He smiled warmly, probably trying to comfort me.

" Sorry, but you'll be taking the Juniors and Seniors", the bus driver said. My eyes widened in fear. Junior? Senior? Oh God, Oh God, Oh God... I kept repeating in my mind. I've heard, from my mother, that they like to pick on and humiliate freshman. Oh crap, I am so dead...

" She's a freshman", a random kid blurted out. I closed my eyes until I reached the back of the bus. When I reached the back, an empty seat was there, and I slumped down miserably on it. The messenger bag that was by my side slunk down too. This, was going to be horrible...

---

I jumped off the bus with my messenger bag. A sick feeling was in my stomach. That was a very interesting bus ride, especially the part where we were in the air. That air! What kind of bus ride was that. Then I realized, Sky High, was actually in the sky! I stared in wonder for a few seconds before someone shoved past me. I looked as a girl walked past me, stopped, and stared at me.

" Watch your step", she sneered. My eyes narrowed, and before I could make a comeback, the bus driver hollered from the inside of the bus." The freshman group is just over there", he said while pointing toward a group of girls and boys. I pulled my bag up higher, and hurried over to the group. That bitch of a girl took one last menacing look at me, before walking off.

I slid into the group unnoticed, and waited for something to happen. As we all walked toward the enteramce, everyone was looking around at the magnificent High School. While everyone was staring I noticed two boys staring at the group. They looked very, how can I say this... evil? The first, was very tall and lean, the sesond boy, was heavy, but still cute in his own way. But, before I knew it, the heavier one was gone, and a something was spinning around in circles around us and herding us like sheep. Then, the fat boy appeared in front of the group.

" Hey, freshmen", he yelled, as the other boy stretched down the school's steps like a slinky." Your attention please", the fatter boy continued. The stretchy boy turned back to a normal looking human next to his friend, and stretched out his arms side to side. He then leaned against the heavy boy.

" I'm Lash, and this is Speed..." said the tall boy before being interrupted by the other guy," And as members of the Welcoming Comittee-"

" We'd like to take your 15 dollar, new student fee", he added quickly, as 'Lash', literally stretched out his hand. Everyone hesitated, before a geeky looking kid with HUGE glasses spoke up." New student fee? There was nothing in the handbook about a new student fee", he said, obviously not dumb enough to believe these two. I registered what he said, and was also about to speak up when a rather, pretty, girl stepped in front of them.

" Very funny boys", she said as she flipped her hair to the side. For some reason, her smile looked very, menacing. But she looked so perfect. She began to speak," I'm Gwen, and as president..." I didn't listen to anyting esle she was saying, because for some reason, my power started acting up. I tryed to calm, but then, my bag began to phase through me. Clenching my fists, I concentrated hard on keeping solid. I pulled up my messenger bag quickly, as I finally became solid. Did my dad ever have these problems... Yes, I inherited my father's powers. I just wish he could have been alive to see it. I'm not that sad about his death, because I was too young. I just ignored these thoughts, before it became to sappy, and walked with the rest of the group. Luckily, I was in the back, so no one would have seen what just happened.

---

Just a second ago, a woman that turned into what seemed like a comet(s), and now, a man calling himself Coach Boomer. What kind of name is that? He just explained about this whole power placement thing. Hero, or sidekick he said. Well, so far, its been three heros, five sidekicks. It was funny though, when this kid said he was glowing. After he whispered something, Coach Boomer used his power on him, sending him into a wall. I smiled in amusement, but jerked up when Coach Boomer yelled again." You! Get up here!"

I looked up, and saw him pointing at me. Oh great...

I walked up the steps, and stood in front of him. He looked me, up and down, then clicked his pen." What's your name and power?"

" Carmen State, and I can phase through solid objects." I tryed not to sound too nervous, but it didn't reallly work. He nodded for me to deminstrate. I closed my eyes and concentrated, then I fell through the floor, went back up, and was behind him. Then, to make my power seem cooler, I walked right through him. I could tell Coach Boomer felt something when I went through him, because he stared down at himself strangely. He then looked up, and said," Hero."

I was so overjoyed, that I skipped down the steps, and walked to the group that was already finished." Nice job", a girl wearing all purple whispered to me. I grinned at her, and she gave a faint smile. I remember her name being, I think, Magenta, yay, that's it! Magenta...

So, I waited, most of the time playing with my hair or yawning once in awhile, but what woke me, was when the bell rang loudly. I almost fell over again from the sudden noise. Magenta smiled, and held her hand out." Your a bit jumpy, aren't you", she asked as she pulled me up. I smiled again. She stared at me for a few seconds before asking," Do you want to hang out with me? If you don't mind me being a sidekick?"

" Sure-I'll hang out. And, no, I don't care if you're a sidekick", I exclaimed. Already I've made a friend. Maybe it won't be so bad after all?

---

**RedRomance:** First chapter, DONE! That took kind of long to write. Please review. And if you don't get her last name, 'State', it was supposed to be kind of like her power. Phase and State? It's a different meaning of phase to her power, but it was the least dumbest thing I could think of...

Please Review!

Love,

RedRomance


	2. Vicious V & Will's Power Problem

**Title: **Falling Through Love?

**A/N: **See, even without any reviews very soon. Coolio! Anyway, please read(if you don't like it, don't read it) and review! Reviews make me happy! To **horsebookworm: **I've been of Fanfiction since(approximate) Jan. or Feb.

**Chapter Two: Vicious V & Will's Power Problem**

I trailed behind the group of friends Magenta introduced me to early, and was very amused by Zach. Well, I've also labeled them already; Layla was the hippie, Will was, um...the famous one, Ethan was Mr. Smarty Pants, Zach was the jokester, and Magenta was the goth, I guess...? Doesn't matter, as long as I have friends, I'm alright.

Suddenly, Ethan stopped, and I bumped into the back of him. Everyone else stopped, and looked ahead. I rubbed my head, and looked up as well, only to see Lash and Speed shoving a freshman into his own locker. We had to walk past them, and I'm hungry. I walked slowly and nervously down the hall, glancing behind me to see the others hesitantly walking also. Lash was smiling evily, as Speed slammed the locker shut on the pleading freshman sidekick. I think his name was Gorden? I turned my attention away from the two bullies, and started walking faster toward the cafeteria.

Then, a hand clutched my shoulder. I screamed and went right through the floor. Then I relalized I could just go back up through the cafeteria. No, you're not supposed to use your powers, and I didn't want to draw attention. Oh well. I came back up, my eyes closed. I really didn't want to meet Lash.

" Um... are you alright", asked Magenta. I opened my eyes, and Magenta, and everyone esle who saw, were staring oddly at me. I looked around awkwardly; even Lash and Speed were staring strangely at me.

" I grabbed your shoulder and all of sudden, you screamed and went right through the floor", said Magenta. Then she cracked a tiny smile, and I blushed from embarrassment.

" Don't be embarrassed. I probably know why you screamed", said a sympathetic Layla as she made a quick glance at Lash and Speed, who were walking toward the cafeteria, and shoving some kid who got in their way. I watched on as they left. Why did hurting people, especially sidekicks, make them happy. Probably because they have pathetic lives. I giggled at that though, and walked toward the cafeteria once more with the others.

---

I dropped my tray of food on the table, and slid onto the bench next to Magenta. My head turned slowly, and I saw this VERY scary looking boy staring evily at Will. Will seemed to notice this also.

" Um, Will? Do you know that kid", I asked. He shook his head and looked at the others. Ethan and Zach looked terrified.

" Dude, that's Warren Peace", Zach wispered in a cautitious tone. Warren Peace, who's that?

" That's Warren Peace", Layla said. Magenta and I listened as Layla explained," I've heard of him. His mom's a hero and his dad's a villian-Barron Battle."

I wasn't listening to the rest of their conversation, because I studied Warren as he stared apprehensively at Will. Obviously he held a grudge. Then I heard Ethan say something about Will's dad and Warren's dad. So, this wasn't exactly a grudge between Warren and Will, but between their fathers. Well that's stupid. I just ignored it all and began eating.

After a few minutes, I finally finished my meal, and waited patiently for the them to finish. Then, I felt someone staring at me. I glanced behind me, figuring it was Warren, but he was gone. For a few seconds I was looking around, when my eyes widened, and I turned back around quickly. Lash was staring at me, probably because I was his next target. But Speed wasn't with him. I thought they were like a tag team or something? He smirked and walked away. I sighed in relief. He was probably afraid of Will, even though he didn't know his power. Wait a second, what is his power? I was just about to ask him when the bell rang.

" Guess I'll find out", I muttered to myself, as the others threw away their trays and headed toward the gym once more. I followed behind, as usual. It was hard to keep up because people were rushing through, and I was shoved a few times already. Finally, after lodes of shoving, we finally made it back into the gym. Once again, Coach Boomer stood firmly on the platform.

After everyone was back in, Coach Boomer immediately started to speak." Now, you all know how it goes, so lets get started." He looked down at his clip board for a few seconds, and clicked his pen. " You, get up here", he yelled, pointing at Will. I watched, along with everyone else, as Will walked up the steps and stood nervously on the platform.

" What's your name and power", he demanded.

" W-Will Stronghold", Will stuttered. I couldn't figure out why he was so scared. Wouldn't he have his father's power, or even his mother's power. Either way, he'd still be a hero with those powers. But still, I watched as Coach Boomer's eyes looked up at Will with interest.

" A Stronghold huh?" I wasn't surprised by Coach Boomer's interest, nor was anyone else.

Will just nodded and stared forward, not doing anything. Nothing amazing? No flying up in the air at super sonic speed? No throwing Coach Boomer across the room? Wow, I wonder if his power wasn't so wonderful as I thought it would be. Will then wispered something in Coach Boomer's ear." What do you mean you don't know what your power is", yelled Coach Boomer.

Everyone looked rather shocked. I was still watching, waiting, for something to happen. Will started stammering and cracking smiles, tryng not to feel humiliated. Coach Boomer started to laugh a bit and said," Oh I get it. You're messing with the coach, just like your old man-CAR!"

I looked up to see an old, colorful, beat up car come crashing down on Will. I was about to scream to Will but he dropped to the ground just on time. Will looked shocked, before he cryed out," Are you insane!" I sighed in relief, along with Layla.

I turned my head toward her curiously. I know she's Will's best friend and all, but does she have a crush on Will. Wouldn't be a surprise because they've always be together. Then, Will was just thrown into a wall. What just happened, did I miss something? Jesus, I really should start paying attention...

After Will was slammed against the wall, I knew he had no powers. I mean, who would allow themself to be thrown against a wall, and still deny showing their powers. Okay, maybe a maniac or somthing, but is Will a maniac, no. Case closed.

It was about twenty more minutes before we were all finished. Then, Coach Boomer told us where the Hero's went, and where the Sidekick's went. Don't schools usually promote non-stereotism? I guess not. Coach Boomer then told us to wait here until the bell rings, then you could go to your classes. I walked over to Magenta and the others. " So... Will has no powers", I said. They all looked up.

" I knew he didn't. But he didn't want me to tell, and a promise is a promise", Layla said. I nodded. Then, the bell rang and echoed through the gym.

" I guess I'll see you later", I said, hurrying off in the other direction. I glanced back, but they were already lost in the crowd. trying not to get shoved like before was pretty hard. These people were very rude- actually, the Heros were pretty rude. Well, I won't turn out like them!

As I hurried down the hall, I felt a weird feeling by my ankle, then, I fell forward. How can I be humiliated like this in one day? I sat up, and rubbed my ankle. As I was doing this, a shadow fell over me, and I looked up. The same girl that sneered at me when I got off the bus, was standing right in front of me. I glared dangerously at her, but this just made her laugh. Puashing myself up, I stood in front of her. We were equal in height, so she didn't seem as threatening as i thought.

" Now now. Didn't I tell you to watch your step", she hissed. Why did she hate me so much? A couple of girls behind her laughed like hyenas. I was just about to grab her and get her half stuck in the floor, when my hand just lost control, and I hit myself. She smirked again. I was getting really pissed, but again, my feet lost control, and my left foot stepped in front of my right, causing me to fall over. She laughed and walked away as the bell rang. I was going to be late, and why couldn't I control my feet?

" She's a telekinetic", someone said, as they helped me up. I was about to say thank you, but when I turned around, Lash stood behind me. I couldn't run because my feet just frooze. Then agian, he did help me. Wait a second, he helped me?

" Telekinetic?" Lash nodded and continued," She probably used her power to make you fall. It's like she has invisible hands." Well, that explains that but-" Why does she hate me?" Lash shrugged. " Since she can also see the future, she probably saw something that would interfer with her life."

Wait, she has two powers? " I thought everyone in this school only had one power?"

" Only a few people know she has two powers, including me, and now, you", he said. I was seriously going to be late, but I wanted to know more about her.

" What's her name, and why doesn't she want people to know she has two powers", I asked. He raised an eyebrow, but continued." Her name is Victoria Gold, a very wealthy daddy's girl. I don't know why she doesn't want anyone to know. But for some reason, she always wants my attention", Lash said.

" Why did you help me", I suddenly asked. He turned toward me. " One, I hate her. And two, nobody bullies people but me and Speed."

I laughed a little at number two, but ceased when I realized I should really be heading to class. " Well thanks, and bye", I said , rushing past him. He turned around and yelled," What's your name?"

" Carmen", I yelled back, before turning the corner. My sneakers thudded against the tile floor. Lash smiled before turning around, and walking slowly the other way, hitting a random locker on the way.

---

I sat in the back of the class, staring at my desk. When I rushed into the class, everyone was staring at me. The teacher, Mr. Medulla, didn't fall for my explanation, which was obiviously a lie since I kept stammering. Luckily, he didn't give me a detention, but I got really humiliated by standing in front of the class and getting a lecture from him. But still, I got humiliated, again! How unlucky, is that?

Then my mind wondered to ny conversation with Lash about Victoria. What a bitch. Maybe she was PMSing? How else can you be a bigger bitch? Lash was pretty nice though. I should be glad he didn't shove me into a locker. Then I would have been pounding on it through the whole class period. Lash is pretty hot-wait, don't say that! Well, he is-shut up! Don't think about Lash, don't think about Lash, don't think about Lash...

" Miss State, are you aware that the bell has rung", Mr. Medulla asked. I looked up only to see an empty class room. He looked at me as I blinked a few times before getting up, and running out of the room. It was the twenty minute break, I guess. I'll go buy a snack, because I'm still hungry.

---

_To be continued..._

_Review!_

LoVe,

RedRomance


	3. Fearful Falls & Bloody Battles

**Title: **Falling Through Love?

**A/N:** I haven't been getting a lot of reviews. Is it that bad? I'll still update, but it's kind of sad that nobody will review. Are you people that lazy? All you have to do, is click the purple/blue botton, and write a review or flame(hopefully not). For this chapter, I will NOT update unless I get five more reviews. So, if you don't review, you can't see any of the LashOC action or more about Victoria and why she hates Carmen. So please, please review, will ya? Also, this chapter might be more serious.

**Xtreme Nuisance: **Yes, this is sort of following the movie. But I will still change some(or most) of it to fit my story. Thank-you for reviewing though.

**Chapter Three: Fearful Falls & Bloody Battles**

Right when I entered the cafeteria for a snack, there was mahem everywhere. Walls were smashed, tables were missing and people were crowded around something. Then I noticed a small amount of fire on the ground. I stepped on it multiple times before it finally went out. I then ran toward the crowd.

Peeping over someone's shoulder I could see Will dodge a ball a fire that flew just above his head. Will then charged at someone but I couldn't make out who it was. " This is great", I heard somone say. I turned and saw Lash and Speed laughing hysterically at the fight. Lash turbed toward me, then stopped laughing. I just glared at him, before hearing Layla's voice. I looked at the other side of the crowd to see a very frantic Layla.

I looked right, then left, and took my chance. Dodging a few flames, I charged across the other side , and made it in one piece. Only Magenta seemed to notice me and yelled over all the noise," Will has super strength!"

Wow, I guess I was wrong about him. Super strength is a very common power, but it was still a very powerful power(?). Then, someone grabbed me and pulled me back as an incoming fireball flew past me. I whirled around and saw Lash. He slightly smiled, and shoved his hands in his pocket, acting like this was an awkward meeting. Actually, it probably was. Behind me, the brutal fight between Warren and Will raged on. He was being nice and all, but still...

" You started this didn't you", I asked, eyeing him carefully. Nobody seemed to notice our conversation, which was of course a good thing. Wait, maybe Speed was watching from a far. No-Lash probably told him something like, he was going to cause more chaos. Lash wouldn't let anyone see his nice side, or maybe he would?

" No", he said inocently. I wasn't dumd enough to buy it.

" Why are you so mean", I asked, placing my hands on my hip. Something must have happened in his childhood that he hasn't gotten over, or he's just an arrogant bastard with a soft side. He just shrugged at my question and resumed watching the fight that I doubt would end soon. My eyes narrowed, and I snapped my fingers in front of his face. He turned his attention back at me. Men, they can't seem to focus on anything other than violence and football.

" You could at least-"

" Watch out", he yelled, grabbing me and shoving me to the ground. I turned quickly only to see a huge, and I mean HUGE, ball of fire heading our way. It looked like a meteor. My eyes shut tightly and we fell through the floor. As we were falling helplessly, Lash gripped tighter onto my arm. Both of us could only see dirt, lumps of dead grass, a chain of roots, and I could of sworn I saw a worm. It seemed like an eternity before we hit hard concrete. It was a very painful landing, and as I lay battered on the ground, every part of my body was shaking horribly. My mind was spinning and I thought we were going to fall through the whole school before we were in the sky, and would be plummiting to our deaths. That was what I feared, falling without any control or anything to land on. It would be like falling forever.

I looked up slowly and cautiously, and I could see a single lightbulb hanging limply from the ceiling. It was casting a dim light through the tiny space. I looked down and saw Lash, clutching his stomach and moaning in pain. I pulled myself up, ignoring the naustiating pain, and limped over to him. He also got up and balanced himself from falling over. Like me, his face was bruised and a little bloody. I don't want to use my power for a long, long time.

" I'd rather be hit by fire", he chuckled, But I could tell he was trying to block out the pain.

" Sorry", I said. We both turned away from each other and Looked around the room. It was small with shelves stacked with a variety of items. Most of which were for sidekicks, like nets, cords and other things Magenta told me about.

" It's the storage room", Lash said. I nodded and looked around for an exit. Looking past the many shelves, I finally spotted a pale green door, so I grabbed his hand and yanked him foreward. He looked up and also spotted the door, so I let go of him.

" You know how to get back to the cafeteria", I asked as I opened the door. Behind the door, were stairs that headed up to another door. We must be below the first story, wait, of course we are, the cafeteria was in the first story. He nodded.

We headed up the stairs and I grabbed the doorknob and turned it. Brightness washed over the shadowy darkness as we stepped into one of the school's hallways.

" Actually, you don't need to tell me. I know where we are", I said, blinking a few times. It was hard to ujust to the sudden bright lights and open windows. I turned to him and there was an awkward silence before he said," I'm not going back to the cafeteria. I need to get my books." I nodded, turned back around, and hurried toward the cafeteria.

I didn't look back, because my mind immediately turned toward Will. I really hope he's okay. What if Warren torched him? No, don't think of that, I'll just jinx it. Or, maybe Will beat Warren. There's a high chance of that, since Will did get his powers. Super strength, is what Magenta said. Finally-I figured he would get super-strength. I mean, it's more likely a boy would get his father's powers than his mother's. But, it my case, I got my father's powers.

When I walked through the cafeteria doors, everyone was talking and hanging out like normally, even though it looked like a tornado passed by. I looked for Magenta and finally spotted her. Will wasn't there, and Layla looked worried. I ran up to the table and sat by Layla.

" What happened", I asked. They all looked up. Ethan was about to speak when Zach cut in," Man, Will totally kicked Warren's butt!" I smiled along with the others then asked," Where is he know?"

" In detention with Warren", said Layla. My smile faded and I just got back up.

" I have to go get my books", I said. They nodded and I rushed off, heading out of the cafeteria. Not as much people were in the hallway, probably because of the fight. I reached my locker, and was about to put in my combinaion when I spotted Lash. I was about to say hi when I saw Speed along with two others. To get a better view of the two others, I crouched down and hid behind a trash can. I peeked over it and finally could see all of them. The first, was the girl that talked with all of the freshman when we were heading toward the entrance to Sky High. I think her name was Gwen.

The other girl was black, and was wearing a orange cheerleading outfit. Her brown hair was layed down on her shoulders and her arms were crossed. She looked rather dangerous and so did Gwen, who was smirking as she discussed something with them. Lash and Speed seemed bored as she spoke, but Gwen didn't seem to notice. I was sbout to get closer to hear when I accidently knocked the trash can over by leaning on it. It fell to the ground, trash rolling onto the floor. I grimaced at the smell before phasing through the wall next to me.

I phased into a classroom, but I didn't care. All I wanted was to know more, so I phased my head through the wall again but a few inches away. I phased my head into a locker. I listened through the slits in the locker as Gwen commanded," Penny, go."

So, Penny was her name. Penny, walked by. I listened, but they didn't speak. Finaly, Penny walked by again and toward Gwen.

" Nothing there", said the girl Penny.

" Yes, well. Remember what I told you and don't be hanging around during my speech on Homecoming", I heard Gwen say. Darn, I missed what she was planning. Then, I could hear them walking away. I saw, through the slits, as Lash and Speed walked by. I phased back into the classroom and stood still. What was she planning? And how would Lash and Speed be important in Gwen's planning? My heart sunk. Was Lash truly bad inside? And I thought my kindness was easing his tough exterior.

I waited a few more moments before phasing through the wall and reappering back in the hallway. They were all gone, and there was still no one in the hallway. Weird, but that was a good thing, because now, no one could see how sad I looked. I walked glumly toward my locker. Turning the dial slowly, I put in my combination and opned my locker. I grabbed my text book, _Being a Hero, For Dummies_ and my notebook, then slammed my locker shut.

" Why don't you just cry", said a harsh voice. I spun around, but quickly wished I hadn't, as I was thrown backwards. Quickly, I jumped up and stared at Victoria. She smirked, but didn't attack with her telekinesis again.

" Pathetic Gwen. She doesn't know what it means to be a villian", she said. Villian? What is she talking about? Victoria eyed me carefully, but started laughing mockingly.

" Gwen really thinks her plan is so evil. Stupid...", she said again. Evil plan? Now I'm really lost. Victoria then started marching toward me. I clenched my fists and was prepared for a fight, but she haulted in front of me and glared. She looked at me, up and down, before frowning.

" I honestly don't know how you, of all people, could ever defeat me", she said. Defeat her? Has she gone completely mental? I glared back at her as she smiled wickedly.

" Might as well destroy you, before you screw up my future", she sneered, before using her power and lifting me up in the air. I struggled, which seemed to please her. She then slammed me against a locker, creating a large dent in it. I was on my feet in a instent and charged at her. She smirked and threw me back with her TK(telekinesis). I couldn't just walk up to her, so I went through the floor and reappered behind her. She was expecting this, and turned quickly before I could grab her, and pulled me up as my powers were still in effect. My God, was she that skilled with her powers? At the end of the hall, Magenta turned the corner, but stopped at the sight of me and Victoria. I mouthed to her, _run_. She stood there, before running away. I wonder if she was going for help? Victoria lifted me up, but this time, she didn't throw me. All she did was watch my agony and suffering. A small amount of blood slid down my mouth. Would she really kill me? Would I interfer with her future that badly?

I could hear rushing feet, as Victoria stopped her powers and dropped me. We both turned our attention toward the corner, as Magenta, Layla, Ethan and Zach came in. Will was probably still in detention. They all gasped at the sight of my battered form. I smiled gratefully, but stopped when Victoria started walking toward them. She lifted her hand, and they were all lifted into the air. I was about to leap at her, when my powers began to act up again. I cryed in pain, as something began spiriling through my body. Victoria threw them all back, and walked toward their pain filled bodies. I glared dangerously, but clutched my stomach as another wave of pain raced through my veins. My powers never hurt before, so why now? Then, I looked down at my body, and my eyes widened in shock.

---

**A/N:**Sorry. Major cliff-hanger, right? If you want to know what's so surprising, then you have to review. remember, I want at least five reviews. Please!

LoVe,

RedRomance


	4. Double Gifted & Dangerous Games

**Title: **Falling Through Love?

**A/N: **Thank-you to everybody that reviewed. And sorry for the cliff-hanger in the last chapter. But hey, doesn't ever story need at least one cliff-hanger? Anyway, please review.

**2oopm: **All your questions will be answered, probably in this chapter. And, Victoria is very evil, she could care less she were caught since she is evil as you can tell by her attitude. Thank-you for reviewing, and your last question was funny-Will Carmen turn to the dark side of the force?(lol)

**Racetrack's Goil: **I know Lash is a bit different. But, he will get a little nastier. And I'm glad you think Carmen is a well-created original character. I really didn't want to make her too perfect or too goth/sad. I wanted to make her as an average person, even though she does have super-powers. Thank-you for your review!

**horsebookworm: **You are a very loyal reviewer. I love you for that! Also, thank-you for giving me an idea for a sequel to my other story, Web of Desire. I will start on the sequel when I am able to cool down on this one.

**Ramen Pirate1313:** Thanks for your review! I really hope you continue your story, Ruber Tiger. Any other LashOC lover should read Ruber Tiger, her story, it's really good!

**rootbeergirl19:** Dammit! You figured it out! Oh whatever, it just shows you pay attention, or maybe not...JK!JK!

_Previously_

_I cryed in pain, as something began spiriling through my body. Victoria threw them all back, and walked toward their pain filled bodies. I glared dangerously, but clutched my stomach as another wave of pain raced through my veins. My powers never hurt before, so why now? Then, I looked down at my body, and my eyes widened in shock..._

**Chapter Four: Double Gifted & Dangerous Games**

My eyes widened at the sight of my body, slightly beginning to fade. I could see my molecules rapidly dissapearing, and the skin on my bones becoming nothing more than a vague image. Victoria threw Magenta and the others once more, before smirking at her work and turning back around, only to see nothing. She smiled, figuring that I ran and hid, but I was right in front of her. Her eyes looked cautiously around her, as she watched for any signs of movement. Then, I appeared again, but she didn't notice. Magenta stood up, and Victoria sent a wave of her power at her. Magenta went crashing to the floor. I stood up a little dazed, but still kept the rage in my eyes. Victoria turned toward me, and smiled menacingly. Before she could say anything, I spoke up.

" Nobody hurts my friends." She was about to throw me once more, but my molecules seperated, and I disappeared. She stopped the power building up in her, and froze. I walked gingerly toward her, and before she could react, I gripped her shoulder and used my phasing power to push her into the ground. I didn't get her half stuck, I made it so she went all the way through and was stuck in the ground, so she could sufficate. My eyes were glazed over with anger and rage, so I didn't think twice about the fact that she could die. Then, my body appeared, as my molecules and skin peiced back together.

I shook my head, and using my powers, pulled Victoria back up. She landed with a thud, and began choking violently as specks of dirt were spat out from her mouth. Her eyes traveled up and looked at me with surprise.

" I'm not a bad person", was all I could say. I know she would have thrown me with her TK once more, but instead, Principal Powers stepped in between us, a boy by her side. He probably saw us and frantically found her so she would stop us. Behind her and Victoria, Magenta, Layla, Ethan and Zach were standing their guard, waiting for Victoria, but stopped when they saw Principal Powers. Nurse Spex hurried toward us and kneeled beside Victoria first. Victoria stopped gasping, got up quickly, and ran off, still clutching her throat. Principla Powers turned toward me and asked," What in God's name happened?"

" She attacked me", I said, as Nurse Spex examined my wounds. Then, a red light shot out from her eyes, and made it so my skeleton was showing, and she examined different areas. She stopped and looked up at me." You have a sprained wrist", she said. I bent my wrist slightly and felt a small amount of pain.

Principal Powers cocked an eyebrow." So she attacked you. And you attacked back?" Was she honestly mad, at me? My god, has she seen what Victoria can do? I simply nodded, but then, Principal Powers nodded her head sympatheticaly.

" It's about time", she said. Wait, what? She turned toward me and helped me up. " Victoria has hurt many students before. This, and her poor grades, are why she was held back. So, Ms. Gold would have been a senior if it wasn't for her negative, sour attitude."

Principal Powers then turned to the boy that had gone to her before, and demanded," Find Coach Boomer and Mr.Medulla and tell them Principal Powers said to find Victoria Gold in any way possible and bring her to me." The boy nodded before rushing off to find them.

Principal Powers sighed in frustration." But", she said, as I looked toward her," I'm afraid Victoria has gone too far this time." I nodded, as Layla, Magenta, Zach walked silently toward me. They were flustered by the dents and holes that surrounded the hallway. And, not so shorty after, students began to fill the hallways looking very bewildered by all the damage. Principal Powers ignored the whispers and continued," Go to the nurse's office with Nurse Spex, and after she patches you up, go home. Okay?" I half smiled and followed behind Nurse Spex as she walked toward the Nurse's Office. I would have loved to explain to Layla and the others but the pain from the bruises was cutting my concentration. Instead, I just waved good-bye and turned back around.

As we were walking, I noticed the whispers and looks the students were giving me. And I could have sworn one of them entered my mind. Damn mind readers... But still, it was kind of embarrassing to be the topic of everyone's conversations.

" Great", I muttered," I haven't gotten through the whole school day and I've already become the gossip."

---

I layed on my bed in my house. After patching me up, Nurse Spex told my mother who immediately started yelling on the phone angrily. She was saying stuff like-Why wasn't that Victoria girl arrested?- or -How come nobody knew about her and what she could do?-. I knew she was just angry but she didn't need to yell at Nurse Spex. And it took me forever to explain to her that I wasn't extremely hurt. It was only a few purplish black bruises and a sprained wrist that would heal in a few days. That's not bad at all, right? I shifted a little and turned to by side.

The image of Lash and Speed discussing a plan with Gwen kept replaying in my mind. I desperately wanted to know what they were planning. Maybe Lash was truly evil. No, he couldn't be, nor Speed. I think it's impossible for a seventeen year old to be evil, I mean, seventeen is such a young age! Then my eyes narrowed. I shouldn't be concerned with what that guy does with his life. For all I care, he could just end up like a homeless bum. My eyes then became sadened. I can't deny it, I-

" Carmen", my younger brother's voice yelled from downstairs," mom wants you to come down and eat dinner!"

" Okay", I hollered back. Ignoring some of the pain, I sat up, slid off the bed and stretched tiredly. Beating the crap out of someone sure takes the energy out of you. I laughed after that thought and walked out of my room and downstairs.

As I neared the kitchen, I could already smell the freshly cooked ham. When I entered, there was also large bowl of green salad with mixes of tomatos, white shredded chetter, strands of carrots and smothered over with ranch dressing. There was also mashed potatoes next to the ham. I breathed in smell and sat down next to my brother and across from my mother. My brother's plate was already stacked with lodes of food and he was chompping down hungerily into whatever his fork picked up. I made a disgusted face before grabbing the large spoon and placing some salad onto my plate, then going onto the ham. I didn't enjoy mashed potatoes.

" Who doesn't like mashed potatoes", asked my brother, his mouth full and staring at my plate in bewilderment. He noticed that my plate didn't have a mountain of mashed potatoes like his.

" Who doesn't like salad", I gestured toward his plate which didn't contain the salad. He gulped down the food in his mouth and replyed," It's green. Kids my age don't like stuff that's green. Duh?" I smiled before taking a bit out of my meal.

" Carmen", my mother asked. I looked up at her as she continued," you don't have to go to school tomorrow."

" No, I'll go", I said. It would be stupid to miss the second day of school. What if I missed some important announcement? She nodded, then asked," Do you have something to tell me?" I stopped myself from eating another bite. I still haven't told her about my invisibility. Actually, Nobody knows other than Victoria, and the guys if they saw. I smiled. She'll be so proud.

" Well, I have another power", I said, grinning. Her eyes widened in shock, along with my brother's.

" What power", she asked although I'm sure she knows it's my dad's.

" Invisibility", I said. She smiled widely, but that smile faded as we both heard running feet. We turned our heads toward the stairs as Richard(her brother for those of you who have forgotten) ran up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door shut.

" Oh dear", my mother said, getting up from her seat and running after him. I sighed. It must be hard on him, not having powers on all. And me having TWO powers must be worse for him. He must think it's unfair. Well, he's lucky, he won't have to become a super-hero and have a double life. But he is a boy, and they love super-hero action crap. I shrugged, and began eating again.

Several minutes later, I was finished so I grabbed my plate, walked over to the sink and placed it in with the other dirty dishes. Then, I ran up the stairs and into my room. As I passed, my brother's door was slightly open and my mother was talking with him. He saw me, and glared, but I just ignored it. After all, I was very tired and his glares didn't phase me(lol). When I entered my room, I shut my door and walked toward my dresser. I rumaged through the clothes until finally I found my pajamas, and put them on quickly before anyone entered my room. My pajamas were red, green and black plaided, cotton shorts and a white tang top with a slight tear on the side. I turned off the lights, jumped on my bed and pulled my blue sheets over me. It was a cold night, and I shivered everytime a small gust of wind flew in through my open window. I was going to go and close it, but I was fast asleep by then.

---

I once again, sat at the end of the bus, my messenger bag by my side. This time, I had no time to eat, since I forgot to set my alarm, so my mother woke me up sort of late. I'm way too forgetful. I wore light, faded denim blue jeans, a dark brown tank-top, a lighter brown coat with fake fur lined over the hood part, and a brown and tan plaided scarf. My eyes wondered out the window, as grey clouds rolled in. Then, I could see the cut off freeway part. Two seat belts criss-crossed over one another, securing me to my seat and I smiled waiting for the ride. This was the part I loved. The bus sped up, and seconds later, we were soring aimlessly through the sky. People were screaming, their arms waved up in the air, but my stomach tightned. I wonder what people will say when they see me?

Soon, we landed safely onto the runway of the school. Rollercoaster over. The bus driver then signaled it as an okay for us to leave. The seatbelts flew off, and I waited behind everyone as they got off one-by-one. As everyone was leaving, I was reluctan not to see Victoria, who may have snuck onto the bus, waiting to kill me. I shivered with fright. Indeed, she was scary.

I walked down the steps and started walking toward the enterance. Through the mob of people, I tried to findLayla and ask her what happened to Will. Then, I saw her, along with the others, and ran happily toward them. But, Will wasn't with them. When I reached them, Zach and Ethan immediately bombarded me with tons of questions.

" What happened?"

" What did Victoria do?"

" How'd you beat her?"

" Were you seriously hurt?"

" Um, nice to see you too", I said. Magenta rolled her eyes at the boys and started heading up the steps, the rest of us following. I turned toward Layla, who was unusually quiet. She had a wounded look on her.

" What's wrong, Layla", I asked, placing a comforting hand in her shoulder. She smiled weakiy, and stood up straight as we were walking. " Nothing", she said. Nobody bought it, but we decided to ignore it.

" Where's Will", I asked. Everyone shrugged. Layla face fell, and I figured he was the root of her despair. Before I could ask, the bell rang, so we rushed up the steps into the school. I waved them good-bye, as I ran down the hall to Hero Class. On the way I saw Lash, but I payed no attention to him. He was a bully, I shouldn't interact with _his _type.

I rushed into class, and took my assigned seat. Some girls next to me began to whisper, so i tried to ignore it. Minutes later, the tardy bell rang, and everyone had quieted down. Mr. Medulla began speaking, but was interrupted when someone came in. I looked up and was surprised to see Will.

" yes, they told me you were coming", Mr.Medulla said. He then told Will to take an empty seat, which happened to be by me, so I smiled. At least I wouldn't be lonely. He smiled at me as he set down his red bag. I gave a welcoming smile back, but still knew he did something to Layla that upset her.

" After this class is over, you will all be reporting to the gym. There, you'll do a _drill_", Mr. Medulla expained. He then started the lesson, and I pulled out my notebook. I whispered to Will that he needed to right what Medulla rights on the chalkboard. Will nodded, and pulled out a peice of paper from his bag. I scribbled down quickly what he wrote down, continuing everytime he wrote another thing down. Hopefully, this class won't be as boring the rest of the year.

---

I sat on the bleachers next to Layla. We were in the gym, listening as Coach Boomer explained all this stuff about this game called Save-the-Citizen. Ten minutes ago, the girls and boys were ordered to the locker rooms, and told to put on there gym outfits. Girls wore shorts and boys wore pants. Lucky them, it was freezing!

" Lash and Speed were undefeated last year, so they start this year", explained Coach Boomer. I closed my eyes tightly. Of course it _had_ to be Lash. Lash and Speed entered from the corner of the room, armored up.

" Lash, Speed-do you want to be heros or villians", Coach Boomer asked.

" Villians", said Speed, acting as if that were an obvious answer.

" There's a surprise", muttered Boomer, clicking his pen and scratching something onto his clipboard.

" Who are your oppenents", asked boomer. Speed smirked, as did Lash, and pointed at Will saying," We'll take little Stronghold."

" And we pick Peac-", Speed cut in," Carmen state!" Me and Will looked frighteningly at each other, before slowly get up and walking down the steps. I looked up and saw Lash and Speed looking in our direction. Speed looked excited, while Lash looked afraid.

Seconds later, me and Will were suited up for protection, and stood across from Lash and Speed. I didn't want to look at Lash, so I just stared at the floor.

" Now, I want a clean fight. Stronghold, State-you have three minutes to beat your villians, and save the citizen. Go", he yelled, blowing his whistle loudly. Instently, Lash stretched out his arm so it reached a pole on the other side of the court, and Speed pulled back on it. He let go, and was thrown like a sling-shot. He was running at super-speed blindly everywhere, so me and Will could barely make him out. Then, I was thrown to the ground by a blurrly thing, which was of course, Speed. Actually, I shouldn't told Principal Powers that I was okay. A sharp pain went up my back where some of the larger bruises exsisted. Lash stretched and wrapped his arms around Will, then threw him. I got up, but was thrown baclwards by Speed again. I concentrated, and became invisible. Many looked very shocked, including Boomer, but he didn't stop the game. This didn't help, because even though he couldn't see me, Speed could cover much ground with his powers, so I was thrown backwards, AGAIN! I became visible agian, but my eyes narrowed and I went through the floor, and appeared in front of Speed. Before he could run me over, I used by powers and grabbed him. It sort of worked, but I still fell over, but Speed stopped because he nearly fell through the floor. His sudden stop made it so he tripped and hit the wall. I then turned toward Will, who hit the ground, causing Lash to go flying and land on his back. Something in me wanted to help Lash, but then I saw the timer which read 1:50I ran toward the citizen, which kept inching closer and closer toward the moving, razor sharp machine. I took a step toward it, and stared at it. Should I take the chance of going through it and pulling down the citizen? I turned toward Will, who grabbed ahold of Speed just as he was in his fats mode, and let go, sending Speed straight into a wall. He ran into it hard, and fell back unconscious. Will then charged at Lash, who just stretched out of the way, so Will kind of did the fall/trip and turned back around. I turned my attention to the citizen, and concentrated hard, trying to ignore the fear that drenched my thoughts. Lash was running toward me, with Will behind him. I went through the machine, reached up and pulled the citizen down. I threw it out of the machines path, and jumped out quickly. People were screaming with joy, running off the bleachers and into the arena. I was smiling with triumph as kids crowded around me and Will. Layla and the others were waving, so I made my way through the crowd and stopped in front of them. I turned around expecting Will, but Gwen was hugging him tightly.

" You can become invisible", yelled/asked Zach, looking very bewildered. I nodded, but looked at Layla, who looked rather hurt. Magenta noticed also, so we both excused our selves to the girl's locker room. Ethan and Zach nodded.

---

I stood in the hallway, waiting for Layla and Magenta. Layla had told us of her crush on Will; I wasn't surprised. She said all he has been doing is talking about Gwen or hanging out with her. I felt bad for her, so did Magenta. We planned on going to The Paper Lantern to cheer her up, since she said that was her favorite place to eat at. I leaned against the lockers, shivering at the icy shill of the metal. No one was in the hallway, probably because they were crowding around Will and congratulating him. I guess fame does really go to your head. I heard voices, and foot steps heading my way. Then, I realized it was Lash and Speed. Panicing, I went through the lockers and stood in them. Once agian, I eased dropped on their conversation.

" Why'd you pick Carmen State", complained an annoyed Lash. I listened more carefully.

" Because, I heard she beat the crap out of Victoria Gold. I wanted to see if we could take her. And besides, why do you care", accused Speed. I saw through the slits in the lockers as they stopped and stared annoyingly at each other.

" I wanted Peace and Stronghold together. Ya know, to see them fight each other rather than us", Lash said back, glaring slightly.

" Whatever", said Speed, using his powers to run away. Lash sighed and placed his hand on his temple. I went through the lockers and landed behind him. He didn't notice, so I said quietly," Hi."

He whirled around and sighed in relief. I slightly laughed, but stopped when I saw the serious, angry face he made.

" Are you stalking me", he accussed. You wish. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest.

" So, I guess you two aren't the sweetest of friends", I asked. His eyes narrowed, and he just shoved past me. I balanced myself and turned around only to see him turn the corner sharply. What's his problem? Maybe it's because I beat him? I shrugged, and leaned against the lockers once more and waited for Layla and Magenta.

---

**A/N:**Sorry it took me a few days to update. I was too excited about X-men 3. As you can tell, I'll be speeding things up a bit, like Will getting his powers, Save the citzen, etc. but I will slow down when it comes to the whole homecoming thing. And once again, things will be alittle changed. Anyway, please review!

LoVe,

RedRomance


	5. Girl Talk & Small Mistakes

**Title: **Falling Through Love?

**A/N: **Sorry for any mistakes that might(and probably will) show up in this chapter. Last chapter, I found many mistakes while writing, but everytime I tried to fix them, it would just start overlaping/erasing the word in front of it. Stupid computer! Anyway, thank-you for everyone who reviewed and that last chapter was long! or at least for me. And, I'll be taking more time on writing her time in school rather than at home.

**Ramen Pirate1313:** I am very glad to promote your story. I really hope you continue it.

**Kristen:** I love Lash too-and yes, I was glad to make him less arrogant, but that doesn't mean he'll stay that way! Thank-you for reviewing!

**X-menForever:** I was VERY excited to see X-men 3. But, I was a little dissapointed. I liked the 2nd one better. And that kid, Quill(with all the spikes around him) was so e'ffing annoying! God I hated him. Thank-you for reviewing though, and X-men 3 was very good, even with a few stupid parts(it went to fast also).

**Chapter Five: Girl Trouble & Small Mistakes**

I sat on the lunch table next to Layla, throwing the tray onto it. Zach and Ethan were still waiting in line. I looked at the table and noticed that Will was not present. Magenta sat across from me and was silently taking small bites out of the red apple, and doing her homework. Layla, once agian, had a glum look on her.

" Where's Will", I asked. Layla pointed forward, I looked up to see him chatting happily with Gwen. By her side, was Penny, smirking as he spoke and two other girls laughing each time Gwen did. I rolled my eyes and patted Layla sympathetic on the back.

" Don't worry", I said, as she looked up curiously," He'll come to his senses and realize she's not worth your friendship." Layla smiled, but still would not touch her food. Ethan and Zach sat down on the table.

" Hey, did you see Will with Gwen", Zach asked. Magenta's head shot up, and she changed the subject quickly. " You did great in Save-The-Citizen." Ethan nodded in agreement, and I sighed in relief. Neither of the two boys would understand Layla's anguish over the fact that Will was spending all his time with Gwen. Zach grinned, proudly at the fact that he hung out with a Hero.

I began eating, ignoring the compliment, as Zach and Magenta started argueing about a question on their homework and as Ethan tried to reason with them. Layla slowly started to eat her food, glancing at Will every few minutes. I also would look up, only to see the proud smile that shined on Will's face. Hopefully, I won't submit to that same fate, which was thiking I was better than everyone esle. Okay, maybe Will didn't think that, but who's to say he won't in the future? I shouldn't be labeling him, or any other Hero for that matter, especially when I am one. Layla suddenly dropped her fork and her eyes became moist and wide. I looked in her direction, as Gwen hugged Will tightly. Then, before I knew it, Layla got up from her seat and rushed off. Magenta, Zach and Ethan watched as I got up and ran after her. I glanced back at Will, who was also watching her go into the hallway and me also running in. Turning around, I saw her open the girl's bathroom door and run in, slammming it behind her. I pushed it open before it closed all the way and flew in after her.

When I entered, she was sitting over the sink, splashing water over her face. I gingerly stepped forward, and stood next to her. She sensed my prescence, and stood up. Her face was wet, but she grabbed a paper towel and rubbed it slowly untill it finally became dry.

" Layla...", I whispered. She removed the paper towel and threw it in the trash can. She didn't cry, but merely slunk down on the wall behind her. I kneeled beside her and put my arm around her. It must be hard to see your best frien since first grade and major crush, completly forget that you were there. I'm glad I don't have a crush. But, right at the moment I thought that, an image of Lash appeared in my head. I ignored it, and pulled Layla closer. Even though we weren't close friends, we were girls, and as girls, we have to confide in one another. Or completely bitch around each other, usually during our period(lol).

" Layla", I repeated," You shouldn't let a boy run through your mind." She looked up, and faintly smiled.

" They're boys-of course the act the way Will does", I joked. Layla giggled. Humor was the cure to sadness...but maybe not all the time.

" Like I said, he'll be back to himself in no time." She smiled and we both stood up, and embraced each other. I let go, and we walked out of the girl's bathroom back toward the cafeteria.

When we reached our table, Magenta, Ethan and Zach were waiting, their trays already thrown away.

" What's wrong", Ethan asked, as Layla and me sat down. I shrugged, pretending as if nothing happened and turned toward Magenta.

" So, when are we going to The Paper Latern?" She shrugged and looked at Layla." Maybe...Friday?" Me and Magenta nodded and I stared down at my tray. There wasn't much left, so I got up and threw it away then sat back down.

" About the Paper Latern thing, can I come", asked Zach.

" No", me and Magenta yelled. He nearly fell off the table bench from our sudden outburst. Layla grabbed her tray, got up and threw it away. After she came back we all got up and headed toward the hallway, and seperated to our lockers. There weren't that much students, most of which were just getting their books or putting stuff away. I waved as I headed toward my locker which was further near my Hero Class.

I reached my locker, and began dialing the combination. Right as I lifted the handle, a girl ran up to me with two others following.

" Is it true-did you really beat Victoria Gold", the girl asked. She wore a short, pink skirt, a white tank top and a pink sweater. Her shoes were pink flat heels. Not that there's anything wrong wih pink, but, has she realized that there's such thing as TOO MUCH of a color? Apparently not.

" No", I lied, glaring at her. She huffed and marched off with the other two girls following. I rolled my eyes and preceeded to pull out my books, pencils and all the other crap. Someone half shoved me, so I turned around to see Gwen. I could tell it wasn't on purpose, since she was too caught up in her conversation with Will. He didn't even notice me? And I thought we were friends-no wait, of course we are. It's just, he has been so different. I ignored it, and slammed my locker shut.

" Hey", someone said, right next to me. I turned to see Lash leaning against a locker. He was smiling sensually, and his arms were crossed as his shoulder held him up.

" What do you want", I demanded, trying to sound angry.

" You know there's Homecoming coming up-"

" No", I said, before he could finish.

" I wasn't going to ask you", he glared, following behind me as I walked away." I was going to tell you, that maybe you shouldn't go."

I cocked an eyebrow. Why shouldn't I? Probably because it has to do with what Gwen was saying yesterday when I eased in on their conversation.

" Why", I asked, stopping to face him. He stopped, and stared at the ground deep in thought. I waited, tapping my foot immpatiently. A couple of girls whispered as they walked by. What's he talking to her for?-was my first choice of what they said. Then, his head shot up and he smiled.

" Because, I doubt anyone will go with you. And you don't want to look like a loser, right", he said. My eyes narrowed, and I walked off. He seemed to register what he said and followed behind me once more.

" Actually, are you going with anyone", he asked, thinking that his question was already answered.

" Maybe I'll just go with Ethan-as friends", I said. He looked disgusted by the fact that I said Ethan, but it would only be as friends. And besides, its only been two days, and Homecoming is in a week. Why would Homecoming be right when school started? I'd prefer three weeks after school has started, because I'd rather get to know more people other than Layla, Magenta, Ethan, Zach and Will.

Before he could say anything else, I turned the corner, and he stopped. I saw Ethan and Zach talking by their lockers.

" Hey", I said walking past them.

" Hey", they yelled back, as I turned the corner again and saw Layla. Will was saying something to her, and she looked very happy. Neither of them noticed a blur run down the hallway and turn the corner. Speed. I ignored it and walked up to Layla. She turned and smiled warmly at me.

Before I could ask why she was happy, I heard Ethan yell," Will!" I turned around and saw Ethan being dragged away, and disappearing behind the corner. My eyes narrowed. I know that striped sleeve. I ran, along with Will and Layla, toward Ethan, turning the corner and seeing Lash and Speed shoving Ethan into the locker. I became worried, because Zach wasn't there.

We ran toward them, and Will helped him out. Speed stopped when he saw Will, and backed away alittle. Lash pretended I wasn't there and leaned against a locker next to Speed. Then, I saw something glowing. Zach told us he could glow, so that must be him. I shoved Lash at of the way, used my power and pulled Zach out. He looked confused for a second but saw me and turned mockingly toward Lash and Speed.

" Yay, that's right! You don't mess with her-", he backed off when Speed threatenly advanced toward him. Will and I stood protectively in front of Ethan and Zach, and I crossed my arms. Layla was next to Will, looking as worried as she usually does.

" Come on guys. Why don't you just leave them alone", Will said.

" Yeah right, like that will happen", I muttered under my breath.

" What'd you say", Speed said, taking a step toward me. I backed away slowly, but still kept the glare on my face.

Lash stopped Speed, and pulled him away from us. They turned their backs, as Lash spoke quietly top Speed. We didn't hear what they said, but I hated the smirk that Speed did. They turned to us once more, and grinned devilishly.

" See ya later _freshmen_", Speed yelled as him and Lash walked off, laughing evily(A/N: You know, that laugh they did most of the time during the movie-man, that was creepy! and I know this isn't the order but I said I was going to change it).

" They're planning something", I said, turning around to face them. They nodded. We simply walked off, but I satyed behind and yelled as they were walking," I'm gonna go find Mag!" They waved good-bye, as I headed in the direction Magenta's locker was, which was pretty far.

As I was walking, there were less and less people as I got nearer to her locker. Probably because the lockers near the end of the school had less people assigned to them. When I passed a girl, she looked slightly afraid. I rolled my eyes; this was starting to get rather annoying and ridiculous. It was as if they expected me to just pounce them like a lion or something.

Someone grabbed me and pulled me back. I struggled before noticing it was Magenta. I looked at her in strangely, especially since she was hiding behind a locker bay.

" I heard Lash and Speed saying something about doing something to you", she said.

" So", I said," I could easily take them." She smiled, and we got up from behind the locker bay.

" You're right. Come on, lets go", she said, pulling me down the hall. I pulled my hand away and said," You go. I'll stay here and try to hear what they're saying." She hesitated for a second, before waving and walking away. I turned back around and became completely invisible. People ignored it, seeing as this was common. Gingerly, I made my way in the direction Magenta was hiding from. But when I got there, it was only Speed, and he sped off at quick speed, sending a few papers scattering. I became visible and looked around. Good, Lash wasn't here.

I turned back around, and started walking down the hallway toward the cafeteria where I know Mag was heading. Someone's arms wrapped around my waist, and I was pulled back. I used my powers to go through the person's arms, then turned aroun and surprise, surprise, it was Lash.

" What are you going to do to me", I accused.

" What, were you ease dropping again", he accused back. I waved him off and started walking away when he stretched out his arm and pulled me back. Before I could use my power I was right in front of him.

" You've only known me two days and you're hitting on me", I asked, raising an eyebrow. He immediately let go and shoved his hands in his pocket.

" No, it's just you have a habit of running off", he explained. Why wouldn't I? He's a bully, I should be running away from him...right?

" Look", he added," I made something up to Speed about a plan and all this other crap." He pulled his hands out of his pocket and continued," So don't go accusing me just cause I'm a bully."

" Whatever", I said, before walking off. He pulled me back again, ignoring the whispers of some students.

" See, what'd I tell you", he said. I laughed alittle, but stopped quickly. I should definitely leave, before this escalates. But another part of me didn't want to.

I stared down, as his arms were still snaked around me. He noticed this also, and unwinded his arms.

" Why do you always end up magically near me", I asked, walking next to him so my left shoulder was facing the wall. He turned toward me and jokingly said," I'm not stalking you if that's what your asking." He stepped closer to me, causing me to back up right into the side of another locker bay.

" Um...okay, bye", I said quickly. I really needed to get out of here. Lash pressed closer to me, and leaned his head down alittle, and pulled me closer. He was pretty tall, so I had to stare up at him. Students, mostly girls, watched as they walked by, eyes wide with surprise. I paniced, as he inched closer, and using my powers, dived right through him. He called after me, but I ran and turned the corner sharply. Its only been two das and he has made a move. The bell rang, and shortly after, students began to crowd the hallway. My feet stopped, and I remembered that I placed my books near Layla's locker to go help Ethan, so I turned another corner and saw Layla's locker. By it, my books were laying on the ground. I sighed, thinking someone might have brought it to the Principal Powers as something lost. I bent down and grabbed them, then started walking toward my next class.

As I was walking, I couldn't stop thinking of Lash. Did he really mean to kiss me? No...why would he do that? Silly me. Well, at least I probably wouldn't see for the rest of the days seeing as this was the second to last Hero lesson of the day.

" Good...", I muttered. Then, at home I'll be able to think of other things, like Layla, Magenta and me going to the Paper Latern or my brother's jealousy toward the fact that I have powers. I sighed; I was already losing track of what happened with Lash.

---

**A/N:**Wow, I updated several hours after the last chapter. That was fast. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mestakes(joke), once again, my computer won't let me without deletely everything else. Go, I really want to just through the computer on the ground and smash it into a bizillion tiny shards. That would be great. I will not update unless I get five reviews, ya lazy bums! So, if you don't review, you won't see Lash kiss Carmen. Ha, that sucks for you! Sorry this chapter wasn't as long as the last one, but there will be more to come, IF I get five reviews this chapter.

Love,

RedRomance


	6. Jealousy & Vengeance

**Title: **Falling through love?

**Reviews:**

**The Infamous Peanut Thief:** I know what you mean-they should get to know one another. But, Lash seems more of a pushy character. Carmen knew it would be a mistake, so she ran. But, if it were me in that situation, I would knee him in the place it hurts. I don't care if he- or any other guy-was hot. Thank-you for reviewing! And I love your name(lol).

**Walzenfee:** You're probably right-it is blackmail isn't it? If you want, I'll use my second choice(:Pulls out whip:). No, I'm kidding! Although I'm happy you like Carmen, because if you didn't, I would have had to hunt you down and send you into the deepest part of Hell! Muhahahahahahahahaha! JK! JK!

**Kirsten:** She should of stayed, right? She is an idiot! No, I'm only kidding!

**The Mayor's Daughter:** Another person who wanted her to stay. I've seen your stories, and I've concluded that you are completely in love with Lash. Am I right? Aren't we all? You can have him, I'm only after Garrett Hedlund(Jack-Four Brothers).

**Mind Hawk:** Maybe he was protecting her. Who knows, other than me of course. But, you probably know. Thanks for reviewing!

**horsebookworm:** Thanks for reviewing each chapter! I kind of thought Lash was sort of out of his character, but he's still alittle cocky and pushy(not only be shoving Ethan or Zach into lockers XD).

**A/N:** I am sssoooooo sorry it took long for me to update! I was caught up with so many things, because it's almost the end of school, and I'm graduating from the 8th grade! Congrates on me! Well, here's chapter six.

**Chapter Six: Jealousy & Revenge**

I was sprawled out lazily on the living room couch, waiting for the Sky High bus to arrive. It had been four days since the incident with Lash, and Homecoming was tomorrow. I was planning on going single with Layla and the others, even if Lash told me not to go. And, Gwen was planning something, so I had to go and protect my friends in case she did something truly evil. But, it could just be a simple prank, but Gwen doesn't seem to be that type of person. I had gone to Principal Powers and telling her what I heard from Gwen, but she didn't exactly believe me. Gwen was probably too good a student for anyone to believe she would do anything bad. Or it's because all I heard was her saying something about Homecoming, so it could even be a surprise. Whatever it is, I'm going so I can help if anything happens;and to have a killer time!

I heard the honk of the bus, and immediately stood up, clutching my messenger bag securely to my side. My mother was in the kitchen, and peeked her head out sporting a bright smile. " Bye honey! Have a nice day at school", she yelled, waving good-bye. I smiled weakly as I opened the door and closed it. My steps were quick, as I headed toward the bus. Luckily, since I was a Hero, the Seniors and Sophmore on the bus didn't try to stuff me in lockers or beat me up during school. But I can't say that for the others, especially Ethan and Zach.

I walked up the steps after the bus driver opened the doors, and became greeted with the loud talk of all the students. As I walked down toward the back, a head ache began to form. Great...probably from all the noise.

" And then she said..."

" Dude, Jessica Simpson's hot!" I raised an eyebrow, as two boys began to argue over who's the hottest. Boys...

" Who are you going to Homecoming with?"

" Oh shut-up, he's not that bad..."

I sighed at their pathetic conversations and their ignorance. Whatever...

My messenger bag slumped down next to me when I sat down, as the bus took off heading toward the cut off highway. Today, I wore light blue jeans witha few tears, a dark grey shirt that read: IF YOU FIND MY BROTHER, KEEP HIM, that was written in black, and regular sneakers that I scribbled over with random things. My eyes traveled to the window, as the bus's speed rapidly increased as we approached the lift off. A few moments later, the seat belts criss-crossed over my chest, and my eyes shut tightly as the bus flew off the bridge(A/N:I don't know what to call it?). I opened my eyes and looked out the window as wings formed on each side of the bus, and the bus blasted off at high speed(A/N:I'm pretty sure someone would have noticed sooner or later, right?).

We zipped through the sky and kept going higher. Misty white clouds roamed all around the bus. I loved looking out the window and seeing how beautiful the sky looked and the numerous birds that glided gently through the air.

About five minutes later, we were closing in on Sky High and its hoovering beauty. Kidding;what kind of a student would call their school beautiful? More like prison camp. I giggled softly, but stopped when I felt the bus descending.

The bus landed with a small thud, causing my head to jerk back. It slowed down a bit before coming to a complete hault. The seat belts on every chair undid themselves. I stood up, and waited for everyone to get off, then walked slowly down the isle and toward the doors. When I got off, the doors slammed shut behind me, causing me to jump slightly. I do that a lot, don't I?

I walked up to the enterance and waited for Layla, Magenta, Zach and Ethan to arrive. About five minutes later, they each stepped off a bus that landed a small distance away. I smiled and waved as they walked up to me. But what caught my attention, was Will following quickly behind Layla while she completely ignored him, her head up high. Magenta, Zach and Ethan kept their distance but still watched carefully. Layla and Will brushed past me and into the school, while the others walked silently over to me.

" What's going on with them", I asked, as Magenta stopped next to me.

" I'm not sure. Zach, do you", Magenta asked, looking his way.

He shrugged along with Ethan. We stood there for a second, before walking up the steps and into the school.

When we reached a corner, I waved good-bye as me and Magenta walked toward our lockers.

" So, who you going to Homecoming with", Magenta asked, as we turned another corner.

" No one. You", I asked. Her lips slightly curved up, giving a wry smile, and her cheeks became crimson.

" I might go with Zach, if I feel like going", she said. I stopped suddenly, causing her to stop and turn around.

" I knew you two had a connection", I yelled with excitement, earning several stares from other students. Magenta hunched her back-pack up and started to walk quickly away. Opps...

" Oh, was that too loud", I mocked, laughing at her attempt to pretend not to know me(A/N:Like, when you're at the mall with your parents). I started to jog in her direction, but when I turned the corner she was already gone. She shouldn't be ashamed or embarrassed. I mean, opposites attract, right? Like magnets! Okay, better stop having these bizarre conversations with myself(A/N:I do that all the time!).

The bell rang, causing my hands to fly to my ears. Damn, I was right next to it...(A/N:Don't u just hate when that happens?)

I stopped next to my locker and carefully began to dial the combination;48-36-0. I opened my locker and quickly pulled out all my books and my one inch binder with pictures of people and other random things, and slammed the locker shut.

When I reached my class and sat down, I turned curiously toward Will. He had a sorrowful look in his eyes, but still maintained the smile on his face as Gwen, Mr.Medulla's assistant, talked happily to him. I wrinkled my nose in disgust. Lately, it seemed he has been completely shutting not only Layla out, but me, Maj, Zach and Ethan also. Gwen must have taken a serious toll on him. But the worst of it was having to sit during lunch and watch Layla suffer. For her, it's like one day her and Will are the best of friends -since Kindergarten- then Gwen comes along and Layla is nothing other then a shadow. I may be overly-dramatic right now but we girls tend to get livid at stuff like this, especially when it comes to friends and crushes. I was shoved from my thoughts when Mr.Medulla started to explain our lesson for today.

I pulled out my notebook and pen, and began to scratch down what he wrote on the chalkboard, others following my example. A yawn escaped my mouth as the morning finally began to kick in.

---

Me and Magenta waited in line in the cafeteria with Zach and Ethan a few people back. I pulled out the money from my pocket and crunched it tightly in my hand.

" Did you find out about Will and Layla", I asked, as we moved up.

" No", she replyed. I looked past her head and saw Layla already leaving the line with her food. Her tray was covered by her salad, as always. I watched as she walked toward a table, then my eyes widened as she sat down across from Warren. I stepped up a bit in the line, but still watched curiously as her and Warren talked. I nudged Magenta who turned toward me then followed my eyes where I was looking.

" I wonder what they're talking 'bout", I muttered. Magenta noddded.

When we got our food and payed, we hurried over to where Warren and Layla were talking. We sat down, each on the opposite side of Layla.

" Hey Layla", Magenta said without a care in the world that Warren was there. Warren stared at her accussingly before back away slightly.

"What do you think you're doing", he asked. Me, Magenta, and Layla raised an eyebrow.

" It's called sitting", Magenta replyed, before her and Layla started talking about their last nights homework. A few seconds later, Ethan sat down, his face showing clear amazement.

" You even got Warren's table now? I feel extremely dangerous", he said. We turned as Zach also sat down.

" Woah, woah...", he said.

" This guy bother'n you Magenta", Zach asked, pointing accussingly at Warren. Warren turned sharply toward Zach.

" Try the other way around", he hinted. Layla looked up as Will and Gwen were walking by, and giggled annoyingly.

" Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Warren you are CRA-zy", she laughed. We stared confusingly at her before she put on a serious face.

" Please, I'll make this as painless as possible", she said. He looked past her as Will walked away, who was still staring at Layla.

" So, you're not doing this because you like me or anything-you're doing it to get to Stronghold", he said knowingly.

" Yeah", Layla muttered, looking down.

Warren grinned widely and leaned in." Then I'm in."

" But I'm not renting a tux", he said, getting up and smacking Zach on his side with his back-pack. We stayed there quietly for a second before Ethan spoke up curiously," So if Warren's gone, is this still the tough guy table?"

I ignored his question and turned to Layla, actually, we all did.

" What's going on with you, Will and Warren?" Layla looked up and gave a heavy sigh.

" Well, here's the thing. Will promised me yesterday that he and I could go to the Paper Latern, even though he hates chinese food-"

" I love it", I yelled out, but looked down.

" Sorry...", I mumbled. She shook her head, and continued," He never showed up. But, while I was waiting, it turned out that Warren worked there. We talked, or at least I did, pretty much saying my whole life story, but he wasn't such a bad guy after all. He said I should ask Will to Homecoming, so this morning I was about to ask but he beat me to it. But he is going with Gwen..." Layla stopped and lowered her head so she was staring at the table.

" Well, wouldn't it be mean to hurt Will like", I said after the long silence. She looked up at me with sad eyes and seemed to be contemplating what I said, but Zach cut in.

" No, because why would Will be jealous? Aren't you two best friends", he asked. I sighed, and turned toward him.

" Isn't it obvious?"

Ethan and Zach stared from me to each other, then Layla. They both seemed puzzled at first, but then Zach's eyes widened.

" Oooooooooooo", they said in unison.

" Duh", mumbled Magenta while shaking her head.

" But", I whispered, deep in thought," You would be able to figure out if Will shares the same feeling. And I bet revenge would be the perfect way to show him how you feel right now." I watched as Layla stared blankly at the table, before smiling." Let's just forget about it, okay, and eat." We nodded, and started eating, most of the time talking about Homecoming.

---

The rest of the day was pretty much all the same; Layla and Warren taking every chance they got to make Will jealous, Magenta waiting for Zach to ask if she's going to Homecoming with anyone, and of course me trying to find someone to go with. It wasn't like I couldn't go alone, it's just that I didn't want to look like a loser and all.

Right now, I was sitting on the grass outside the school on the right end. The only person with me was Layla, and she was too busy reading her book about plant life. I was sitting in the shade away from the sun's rays, while Layla sat basking in the sun, her eyes peeled to her book. My eyes closed as I smoothed my brown hair and layed down on the slick grass. The shade cooled my skin and felt good in the unatural heat.

" Do you really think I have a shot with Will, especially compare to Gwen", Layla asked suddenly. I sat up with my arms supporting me, and eyed her carefully.

" I mean, Gwen's nice, beautiful, smart, flawless, a Hero-" I cut into her speech sharply.

" Woah. Slow down there tiger. For starters, she's not flawless, and two, everything you just named is what you also share. And besides, saying stuff like that will just make you feel worse. You're nice, funny, smart, pretty and of course you have an amazing view on life. You're ability to shed light on everything, especially life, wows me everyday. And besides, you and Will have been best friends for how long? You and him have been through more than Gwen could ever compete with. And..." I stopped and looked down," I think she's trying to seduce him..."

After I said that, Layla burst into boisterous laughter. I joined in, realizing what I said was actually rather funny. Layla clutched her stomach after her's and my laughter died out and smiled brightly at me.

" You're a good friend", she whispered. I smiled too and nodded. We sat there in silence before she went back to her book and I layed back down, staring lovingly at the clouds. My mind turned every cloud into shapes, dragons, people, animals, places. But, one was a heart, clear as can be. I shook my head and sat back up, brushing any dirt or grass of my hair and back. When I glanced at Layla, she was staring apprehensively at something. I turned around and followed her eyes only to see Speed, Lash, and Penny who were staring at her. But at the same time, their smirking only seemed to be targeted toward Layla.

" Carmen...", she muttered. Apparently they didn't see me, maybe because I was not so close to her and my back was turned. Actually, I was a bit covered by a wall and the shade that lumed around me.

" Come this way", I said. She got up, and walked toward me, slumping down on the wall next to me. I then concentrated and became invisible. Carefully, I got up and turned their way. I stepped back, as they marched this way. Quickly I wen t back to Layla, and became visible.

" Come on, grab onto me", I demanded hastily. She nodded, and I grabbed her arm and concentrated, my eyes shut tightly. It hurt somewhat, but both our bodies began to fade before completely becoming invisble. Still holding onto her, I ran from behind the wall and we both watched as they walked past us. When they turned, each looked very confused, wondering where Layla could have gone. The only way would have been to jump off, and of course she wouldn't that.

" Carmen", Lash whispered, his hand reaching out. Hurridly, we ran away from them and to the enterance of the school. We ran up the steps and into the school and went into the girl's bathroom. Luckily, no one was there, so I turned us visible again.

" That was cool, but it hurt", Layla said, rubbing her forehead. I nodded.

" Why were they walking your way? What did you do", I asked. She shrugged and we stood in silence. Then, the bell rang, so we walked out of the bathroom, me being the one to see if the coast was clear. I motioned to her that it was safe, so we headed to our lockers. When it came time seperate I warned her.

" Try and keep safe, 'kay?" She nodded. I turned the corner, but stumbled back when I ran into someone...

---

**A/N:**Cliff-hanger! Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!Oh, um...oookkkkkaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy, so, did ya like it. Sorry it took so long. Sorry for this being short. Please review, and right now, I'm gunna give some info on the characters and plot:

**Victoria Gold:**

**Hair:** Long and black

**Eyes:** Piercing blue

**Powers: **Advanced telekinesis;premonitions(seeing the future)

**Family: **Father is a villian;mother is a villian;younger brother killed by his own powers(this will be important in future chapters)

**Height:** 5'7

**Weight:** Approximate 100(skinny)

**Misc: **Wants to destroy world(as you could tell), hates Carmen for TWO reasons(you'll find out), and is cruel(Who knew!)

(1)Lash is a junior, Carmen a freshman. Lash has barely turned 17, Carmen is 15 in Jan.(Age won't set a boundry between them, 'kay?)

(2)After I'm done with all the Homecoming junk, I'll get started with the real plot of the story.

Love,

RedRomance


	7. Miserable Happening & Homecoming Madness

**Title: **Falling Through Love?

**Reviews:**

**horsebookworm:** I'm sorry, but some parts may seem like they don't matter, but you may be surprised. In my stories, even the littlest of things will add up in the future. And, last chapter was going to focus more on the blossoming friendship of Layla and Carmen. With the emotion part, I'm not sure what you mean(?). But hey! Thank-you for reviewing. You've been an encouraging reviewer and reader. And how do you know what the plot is yet?

**SweetSongChild:** I will update soon! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Okay, I'll calm down...

**Back2Olympia:** Nice name, I guess...? Thank you for reviewing, I'm glad you like it very mucho, not much, but mucho(lol)!

**BrookieCookie490:** Me likie the cookie! Like, OMG, I can't wait to see what happens next also, wait a sec...I'm writting the story! But I still don't know what'll happen. Weird...

**Katie:** I'm glad you like it, a lot. Not alittle, a lot!

**A/N:** Wow, so many reviews(sarcastic tone)! I guess the only way to get reviews is to blackmail, right? Oh I'm kidding! I won't do that agian(maybe...). Just to let you guys know, there will be twists in the story. So be prepared! Okay, I'll stop babbling...

_Previously_

_" Try and keep safe, 'kay?" Layla nodded. I turned the corner, but stumbled back when I ran into someone..._

**Chapter Seven: Miserable Happening & Homecoming Madness**

" Well, hey there Speed", I cheered sarcastically. He ignored me and pulled me away from the throng of students who frantically made there way toward their classes. I pulled my wrist from his grasp forcefully and crossed my arms.

" What", I asked angrily.

" We know it was you who heard us talking", he said, refering to him, Gwen, Penny and Lash. My face drained of color, but I tried to act inocent.

" I have no clue what-" My sentence was cut off when Penny appeared next to him, eyeing me carefully and saying with clear anger," Cut the crap, we know you do." I quickly thought of lie, fear starting to kick into my system.

" Okay, okay. I heard about the surprise for Homecoming", I lied. Well maybe it wasn't a lie; maybe they were planning a surprise. But why would it matter so much?Suddenly, the bell sounded from the hall, but Speed -nor Penny- seemed to care.

" Surprise? Oh, yeah...right. Well, we don't want you to spoil it to anyone", Penny said. She believed me? Wow, usually I'm a horrible liar. She probably didn't want to stir any trouble.

" Yeah, and if you tell anyone, I swear...", he said, lifting up his fist and waving it back and forth. I nodded and quickly brushed past them. I ran toward the gym but was nearly blasted off my feet when Speed caming running by me using his power. He couldn't be late, because he had to gear up and do Save-The-Citizen with Lash. I glanced back and saw Penny slowly making her way down the hall. I didn't actually have to hurry, because the teachers never really noticed if you were late; unless of course Lash and Speed called you to the game and you weren't there. Thinking about that, I slowed down and walked instead.

When I reached the gym doors, I concentrated and became invisible. But still, I didn't want everyone to stare at me. I went through the doors-still invisible- and walked silently to the stands and around everyone until I reached Layla and the others. I sat down next to Zach and became visible.

" Hey", I said. He stopped cheering for the people playing STC(save-the-citizen), and turned toward me. He yelped in surprise and went flying backwards off the bench. The others stopped cheering also and stared strangely at him. He regained himself and got back up.

" I'm okay, I'm okay...", he panted. Magenta shook her head and turned her attention back to the game.

" Who's playing", I asked, staring at the figures running around trying to escape Lash and Speed.

" Um...David Parker", Ethan said, studying the players," And...oh, yeah! Sarah Sprite."

" Sarah Sprite? The girl who can turn into a small fairy", I said with disbelief. Lash and Speed are going to win, that's for sure. I stared up at the timer which showed that there was about 30 seconds left. When I looked back down, David was near the citizen doll but was dragged back by Lash's stretched out arms. Seconds later, everyone, besides me and Magenta, began to count down.

" 5...4...3...2...1!" I watched as the doll was shredded;small amounts of cotton and clothing flew everywhere. Lash and Speed cheered to the crowd by waving their arms and shouting. A few minutes later, they were facing new opponents. I ignored it and began to day dream.

--- **After School**

I opened the door and entered my house. Mom wasn't here because I didn't see her car. I threw my messenger bag on the ground and headed up toward my room. Tonight, me, Magenta and Layla were going to the Paper Latern. And apparently, Warren worked there. This would be interesting seeing as he was going to Homecoming with Layla. But only to make Will jealous.

I entered my room and flopped down tiredly onto my bed. My hand grabbed the phone and I quickly dialed Layla's home number. I held to my ear and waited patiently as it rang several times before someone answered.

_" Hello?",_ a soft voice spoke.

" Is Layla there", I asked, already twisting the phone wire around my finger.

_" And who is this?"_

" Carmen..."

_" Okay, I'll get her."_ I could hear loud steps and the woman yelling for Layla. A few seconds later Layla had the phone.

_" Hello, Carmen", _Layla spoke.

" Hey Layla! Are we still up for the Paper Latern", I asked.

_" Yeah",_ she replyed happily, but there was still a hint of pain in her voice. She probably didn't want to be reminded of Will, since he did forget when they were going to go.

" Do you want me and Maj to pick you up", I asked.

_" No, I'll walk",_ she said. Walk? I guess she lives near it.

" Okay, bye."

_" Bye", _She said. I hung up the phone then pulled it back up. I then dialed Magenta's number.

_" Hello?"_ I knew it was Magenta by the sound of her monotone voice.

" Hey Maj, this is Carmen."

_" Oh, hi..."_

" I was wondering if you could still go to the Paper Latern with me and Layla?" There was a long pause, then Magenta spoke up.

_" Sorry, I can't. I have to find a dress for Homecoming",_ she said.

" Okay", I answered, then continued," Who are you going with?" There was another long pause.

_"...Zach...",_ she mumbled. I smiled.

" Great", I cheered out.

_" Um, yeah...I guess..."_ I realized she was bored, so I quickly said my god-bye and hung up the phone.

I layed my head on the pillow and closed my eyes. Since Magenta needed to find a dress, I guess(that rhymes!) it's only me and Layla tonight. Layla already knew we should meet there at 7:00, so I guess I'll just sit here and wait.

I grabbed my pink ipod and put the two head phones in my ears. I skimmed through the artists and played Bowling For Soup, " I Melt With You"(Get it? Because that was played at Homecoming! I'm so funny, aren't I? Okay, I'll shut up...). The beat of the music filled my head and I waited there, listening through different songs until 6:45 came near.

---

I entered the Paper Latern and waited for Layla to come. It took me awhile to convince my mom, who returned early, if I could walk there. We lived near it and I wanted some fresh air. But, Layla should have been here by now. I took out my cell phone and looked at the time. It was 7:08. I put it back in my purse and sighed. Layla doesn't seem like the type to leave late. Maybe something happened? I'll wait...

I played with my hair -twisting it around- but stopped as someone approached the table and sat down across from me. It was Will, and he looked like he was having a seriously emotional battle. He didn't even say anything, but stared at the table.

" What's wrong", I asked. He looked up and sighed.

" I really hurt Layla..."

" What did you do", I whispered, leaning closer.

He explained about a party and how Gwen said something to Layla that upset her bad(A/N:You know it all). I listened carefully, already feeling sorry for Layla. Now I know Gwen isn't all she seems.

" And that's what happened...", he finished. His hand went down and he pulled a cell phone out of his pocket.

" I'm gonna call her", he said, flipping it open. I nodded and leaned back against the chair. He was leaving a message when a voice came on. The message box was full. Wow, he must have left a lode of messages. I took my phone back out.

" Maybe you could try calling her", he asked. I shook my head.

" You told her in your message that you were here. She was supposed to meet me here", I explained. He nodded. We stood in silence for a few seconds before Warren came up to us.

" What are you doing here", he asked, implying to both of us.

" Well, I'm looking for Layla-do you know where she is", Will asked. I saw the confused look on Warren's face.

" And how should I know", Warren asked in a monotone voice.

" Because you're taking her to Homecoming", he replyed.

" Oh, yeah...right", he said, as if he completely forgot...which he probably did. Afterall, it was all a plan.

" Well, you don't need to worry about me ruining your night", Will said. Warren stared blankly at him.

" And why is that?"

" Because I'm not going." I turned back to Will. What he did to Layla made him feel that bad?

" Well that sucks, because we're only going together to make you jealous", Warren said. Will looked shocked and confused at the same time.

" Dude, you're so stupid. She's totally into you." I nodded in agreement. Will sighed and looked down at the table then at Warren.

" Well not after tonight. I wouldn't be surprised if her or any of the other guys would ever talk to me again", Will said. Well all except me.

" Yeah...", Warren whispered," Well, it doesn't matter what I do because I can't get them to stop talking to me." I smiled and lightly laughed. It's totally true. We never stopped bugging him. I turned and watched as Warren left then turned back to Will.

" Don't worry", I assured him," They'll forgive you. I already have. And besides, I've seen what spotlight can do to a person. Look at all the hot celeberties." He smiled but there was still sadness in his eyes. We e sat down before finally saying our good-byes and leaving. Why did High School have to bring so much drama?

--- **Night of the dance**

I waited outside my house, my arms wrapped tightly around me as the cold wind brushed across my skin sending shivers down my body. The bus would be here any minute to take me to Sky High for Homecoming. I was wearing a long, silkie, scarlet colored strapeless dress. I also wore black gloves that went alittle bit past my elbows. My brown hair was pulled back into a bun with a few strands of hair hanging out and curled. My eyes were lined with black and I had a light shade of red eye shadow. Lip gloss made my lips shine.

It was fun to get dressed up and have my hair styled. Some girls would think this as a girlie-girl thing, but hey, I was a girl, right? There's nothing wrong with getting dolled up once in awhile.

About five minutes later the bus finally pulled up. I was slightly embarrassed to show myself in front everyone, especially full of juniors and seniors, but they would be dressed up too, so it wouldn't matter that much.

I walked up the steps and toward the back of the bus. It always seemed to be the only seat open. I carefully sat down and rested my hands on my lap. I looked out the window the whole time until we finally reached Sky High...

---

I stepped off the bus and headed toward the entrance while a few other people waited for other buses to arrive. My pace was fast as I made my way into the school and toward the gym. I stopped and turned the other way. I should go to the restroom first.

" Carmen", someone yelled. I looked up and saw Lash coming my way. I glanced back as students turned the corner that led to the gym, not bothering to look their way. When she turned back around Lash was standing right in front of her.

" What are you doing here", he asked, slightly afraid and annoyed. I looked up at him and gave him: What-do-you-think, look.

" I'm here for the dance of course", I replyed, a hint of impatience in my voice. I wanted to see the others and how the decorations looked in the gym. He ignored it and pulled me behind a row of lockers.

" Look...", he said," Gwen's gonna do something during Homecoming. I don't want anything to happen to you. You've been kind to me, and seem to be the only person who shows me acceptance. So, leave..."

I crossed my arms and sighed." Okay, what ever she's planning, don't become a part of it. It will just ruin your life and send you tumbling into jail. Do you honestly want to screw up your life? Do you want to end up like Gwen? Leading inocent people toward their doom? Haven't you realized? The villian never wins. You'd be destroying everything in your life. Your family. Your relationship with your friends. Your happyness. Tell me, is Gwen actually happy? Please, please...don't do anything stupid", I begged, ending my speech.

He looked at the ground, eyes wide. I think he was contemplated what I said. I quickly turned and ran toward the gym. I had to warn them before Gwen did what she was going to do.

I looked toward the enterance and saw that no one was coming in anymore. They must all be inside! My steps quickened, and not even bothering to open the gym doors, I phased through. I looked around then at the stage. Gwen was speaking.

"...And now, to mark this occassion, we've planned a special tribute for the most powerful super being ever to walk the halls of Sky High...", she walked to the side.

" Me", she yelled, pulling out a cape as electricity shoot out.and a suit formed. Her hands were at her side, and more electricity came out from her hands, as two sides came out from both ends of the stage. They read:Royal Pain. My eyes widened and my body became stiff. This wasn't what I expected...

Then I became frightened, as she blasted The Commander with a ray gun. I couldn't see what happened to him. Then, just like that, mayhem broke loose. Everyone ran around screaming. I turned toward the exited, but was very surprised to see them being closed...by Penny, her clones, and Speed! Another one was still open causing Speed to panic, before using his powers to run over and close it just before anyone could get out. Students screamed, shouted, and pounded against the gates that stopped them from escaping.

Layla, Warren, Zach, Magenta and Ethan ran over to me.

" Come on", Layla said," We have to get out of here!" I nodded, and grabbed Ethan first and pressed against the wall but couldn't phase through. I couldn't concentrate, my mind was too confused and my emotions were going haywire.

" I can't go through. My emotions are too chaotic right now", I explained. Right now, I felt scared, confused, freaked out and some much more.

Warren ran over to a vent and blasted it open with his power of fire. We crawled in and went through. A few minutes later we neared the exit. Someone opened the vent and Zach went out first. When I got out, I brushed myself off and was surprised to see Will.

" Hey guys, you're not going to believe this. Gwen-", he was cut off by Layla.

" Is Royal Pain's daughter."

" Yeah and she-"

" Stole the pacifir", Warren interrupted.

" Yeah, and she turned everyone into babies including your parents, dude." Zach said. Will's hands dropped to his side and he said," Okay, that I didn't know."

" I think this more than the Great Will Stronghold can handle", Layla said, trying to make Will guilty with the word great.

" You're right. This is going to take all of us", he said.

" What? You, Carmen and Warren? The rest of us are just sidekicks", Magenta said.

" Just because you have powers doesn't make you a Hero", Will explained.

" Sometimes it makes you a jerk...makes me a jerk", he said," I guess what I'm trying to say is-"

" We get it. You've been a jerk", Layla said, smiling. He looked her straight in the eye and spoke sincerely," Layla in case my Homecoming date doesn't kill me, I just want to let you know..."

Will pulled her to him and pressed his lips gently to her, his hand on her shoulder. I smiled, but their little " moment", was interrupted.

" Oh, how sweet" I turned and saw Penny and Speed." I hate sweet.", she said, her glare burning a hole through us. Okay, that was an extremely cheesy line.

" You guys are a part of this too? How am I not surprised", Will said.

" Don't worry", Warren said, throwing his tuxedo top to the side," We'll take care of them."

Will nodded, and went crashing threw the wall. Immediately, Magenta and Zach went back through the vent. Speed ran by Warren, twirling him in a circle, before Warren went running after him. Penny cloned herself, the clones going after me, Ethan and Layla. We scattered and prepared our selves for a painful fight.

I ran through a wall next to me, and found myself in a classroom. I turned as the doorknob wiggled, then snapped. There was silence for a moment, before it burst open, with two clones of Penny coming in. One did a cartwheel thena backflip slightly hit me causing me to stumble back while the other slid her foot under mine thus making me fall on my back. I quickly got up while they circled me. This was going to be hard, especially since I'm wearing a long dress. My molecules seperated, and I became invisible. But, I was caught off guard when they both slid their feet under mine, this time causing me to fall on my face. The pain made me visible again, in which one Penny clone grabbed the back of my dress, pulled me up, and threw me into a wall. I had no time to phase, so I smashed right into it. My anger lashed out violently, and with this anger, I charged at one of the clones and we both went flying onto the ground. I then got up and grabbed the other, and phased her into the ground, where she got half stuck. She then became nothing but an orange light, then dispersed. One left.

The other clone wrapped her arms around me and we hit the ground. It turned into a wrestling match...Girl style. We were pulling each other's hair, scratching with our nails, and slapping one another in the face. Finally I tumbled off her and slowly eased myself up onto my feet. She did the same thing. Although she was only a clone, she could still feel the pain. She lunged at me and we hit the door hard, causing it to go off its hinges and fall down, with us on it...

I wanted to phase her through the floor so she could fall into the sky and be forced to disperse, but I wasn't exactly sure if this was the real Penny or not. I wasn't going to take the chance. Instead, I threw her off me and got back up. Right before she was going to charge me again, a green vine shot out and wrapped around her leg, then lifted her up. We both looked down the hall were Layla came strolling down;vines and tree roots trailing behind her.

" Sidekick...", Penny questioned, shocked that she was easily defeated by a sidekick. I smiled and waved at Layla. The penny clone rolled her eyes, before vanishing;the orange light flying away, probably going to find Penny and become one with her again.

" Hey Layla! Man was that a fight", I panted, wipping away the blood that was sliding down my mouth and patting my scraped and bruised knees.

---** (After Will stops Gwen, saves the school and Commander and Jetstream congratulating them) At the Dance**

People cheered after Mr. Medulla explained about the pacifir being destroyed, and as my song came on(Bowling For Soup," I Melt With You" which I don't own). I sat with Magenta and Zach, and we watched as Warren and a girl walked hand and hand to the dance floor. I smiled.

" That's so sweet I could hurl", Zach said.

" Tell me about it", Magenta said, then leaned toward him.

" Do you want to dance", she asked. He sat up and answered quickly," Yes!"

" I mean yeah...", he said again, trying to sound casual. I smiled as they walked to the dance floor, then sighed. I wonder where Lash went? Principal Powers came to me and apologizing for not believing me. She sent Gwen, Penny, Speed and some weird guy(stiches) to the detention room. They said Lash was a part of it too but she didn't believe them Maybe because they were villians and Speed didn't want ot be in there without his friend. Or maybe it was because I said Lash left early and that I never saw him with them when they were planning the whole thing...

---

**A/N:** OMG! That took forever. So, Carmen never told Powers about Lash. Wonder what happened to him? Review and you'll find out!


	8. True Paradise & Terrible Prejudice

**Title:** Falling Through Love?

**Reviews:**

**horsebookworm:** That was such a long review(lol)! Oh, I'm kidding. I don't care how short they are, as long as you review! You guess...?

**Nelle07:** What wasn't your name? I'm confused. I'm sorry I didn't include the fight, but you've already seen the movie. Just imagine how it would have been when her and Penny fought. And I was very, VERY tired! Thanks for reviewing!(Actually, I've included the fight between the Penny clones and Carmen, so you can watch it now).

**aragornsgirll:** Your reviews sort of creeped me out. I think everyone can agree with me on the fact that you should lay off the sugar(lol)! JK! JK! Thank-you for reviewing every chapter!

**Katie:** I'm glad you like my story! Sorry, I'm running out of complements. So, um. . . HERE! HAVE A COOKIE!

**rihana hearts lash:** HAVE A COOKIE!

**cajunspice:** What's a lurker? What's delurking? Why am I asking you this? Taco Bell? HAVE A COOKIE!(or at least an imaginary one...)

**A/N:** Okay, now the real plot is going to unfold, now that Gwen and her baby creating evil plan is done. I ALSO ADDED THE FIGHT BETWEEN THE PENNY CLONES AND CARMEN, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO WANTED TO HAVE IT. And I was wondering if anyone could give me an idea for an EthanxOC story?

**Chapter Eight: True Paradise & Terrible Prejudice**

I woke up from the sound of my alarm ringing loudly in my ear. My hand slammed down on the stop button, causing the ringing to stop. I opened my eyes slowly and lifted my head from my pillow, which was covered in drool(A/N:I hate waking up with drool on my pillow). My left hand grabbed the sheets and ripped them off, while the other wiped away the saliva on the side of my mouth. It was Monday. Oh I'm going to miss the two day weekend, and the dance that took place on Friday, even though there was a crazy villian trying to turn everyone into babies. Mom was thrilled when she heard that me, along my friends, saved Sky High. Now me, Layla, Warren, Will, Ethan, Zch, and especially Will, have become legends. She even rewarded me money and an offer to take me shopping! Wow, all this in one week...

I jumped off the bed and was about to go toward my dresser when my brother's load scream pierced the house. Quickly, I turned and ran toward the direction of his scream, which was in his room. I slammed the door open, but didn't see him. But, I could hear him crying...

My mom brushed past me and ran into the room, fear covering her face. She searched, throwing the blankets and pillows off the bed, roaming in the closet, ect. I walked in and looked around. Still, even though I couldn't see him, I could hear his small whimpers.

" Richard(her brother)? Where are you", I asked.

"...Here..." I turned in the direction of his voice, which seemed to be in the corner. Mom looked up also, shock, fear and confusion were in her eyes. I thought for a moment before I finally figured it out.

" Okay", I whispered soothingly," Concentrate. Pretend that you are visible. Think it. Feel it. Try to become calm."

A few seconds later, his body began to show. His peach skin started to appear, and then finally, his whole body was entirely visible. He ran toward our mom's open arms and embraced her tightly. I smiled, but was cut off guard when he let go of mom and hugged me. He didn't care that I pulled back alittle. Finally, he let go and smiled brightly.

" Does this mean I have a power", he asked with excitement in his voice. Our mom smiled and nodded. Richard jumped up and down then stopped and looked at me.

" How do I become invisible again?"

I thought for a moment, then explained," Well...You have to think, feel and concentrate on becoming invisible;same with turning visible again. It may hurt a bit, but you'll get used to it very fast."

He nodded, and shut his eyes tightly. His body began to slightly fade then he became invisible. I could hear him walking, then he reappeared behind our mom. She smiled and turned, then hugged once more before patiing him on the head.

" Does this mean I get to go to Sky High", he asked.

" Yes, when you graduate from 8th grade", mom replyed. Right now, he was in fifth.

I tuned and walked out of his room then entered my room. Once again, I headed toward the dresser and looked through the heap of clothes, searching for a good outfit. I took out regular blue jeans, a long, green halter top and a pair of green converse. I kept my long, brown hair down.

When I walked in the kitchen, I was greeted with the fresh smell of fried eggs and juicy bacon. I grabbed a cup and poured some milk then set it down and grabbed a plate. My mom pushed the spatula under one of the fried eggs and dropped it onto my plate. I didn't get any bacon.

I sat down on the table and was nearly fell out of my seat when my brother became visible on the seat with his plate of food. He started laughing while chomping down on his food.

" I totally got you", he yelled through bites. I rolled my eyes and began eating. So, this is what I'll have to go through. Great...

---Seven Minutes Later---

I dropped my plate in the sink and walked toward the door where my messenger bag lay. My mom said good-bye as I picked it up and walked out the door. I was early, so I walked to the front of the lawn and sat down on the sleek blades of grass. My eys traveled toward the sky where birds flew and planes loudly glided by. Clouds already covered the sun, providing shade throughout the peaceful suburb.

A few minutes later, the Sky High bus pulled up and came to a hault. I grabbed my messenger bag and walked to the bus;slinking my bag around my shoulder. I walked up the steps and into the bus, then made my usual way going down the isle toward the back. People whispered and some held out there hands wanting to give me high fives.

I smiled proudly and sat down. The bus doors shut and we sped off down the road and toward the unfinished bridge. The seatbelts plugged themselves in, so I clutched my messenger bag tighter and closed my eyes. It always felt like I was on Supreme Scream from Knott's Berry Farm when we dropped;your stomach felt as if it wasn't there anymore.

We dropped, several people screaming and whopping, then rocketed back up into the blu sky. The bus flew through the sky before we finally reached Sky High.

The bus came to a stop after landing, and the seatbelts unplugged themselves. I got up and waited patiently as everyone got off the bus. The bus driver smiled brightly at me as I stepped off the bus. He probably also heard.

" Hey, Carmen", someone yelled. I turned around and smiled as Layla and the others, including Warren, strolled over.

" Hi", I said.

" Man, the bus ride was great", Zach said." We were treated like saints!"

" Me too", I exclaimed. We walked into the school and walked down the halls. I watched as Layla and Will held hands and smiled lovingly at each other. They made such a cute couple.

" Hey great job", someone yelled as we walked down the halls.

" Thanks", Will said. Me and Magenta waved goodbye to Layla and the others when we approached the hall where our lockers were. We turned and headed down the hall. Students actually moved out of the way as we walked down.

" Woooo! Big heroes in the house", a student yelled. I laughed, along with Magenta, when he said that. In the house? Is this going to be frequent throughout the rest of the year;being in the spotlight?

Magenta waved goodbye when I stopped near my locker, and kept going on down the hall. I dialed my combination and opened my locker. It occured to me that I could just phase my stuff in and out of the locker. I shrugged and grabbed all the junk I needed and headed toward class(the bell hasn't rang yet).

When I was near my class, the bell rang. Students scattered and frantically made their way toward their classes. The door was locked so I leaned against the wall and waited. Students who had the same class stood by the wall and talked. Will came and stood next to me.

" Hey, Will", I said.

" Hey..." Then his eyes wondered toward something. I followed his eyes and saw Layla and Ethan jogging happily toward us.

" What are you guys doin' here", I asked when they stopped in front of me and Will.

" We've been put in Hero class", Layla said, walking up to Will and hugging him.

" What about Magenta and Zach", I asked.

" They're in a different first period Hero class", Ethan replyed. Mr.Medulla walked up to the door and unlocked it, then entered with the class piling in behind. Layla and Ethan walked up to Mr.Medulla.

" Find an empty seat", I heard him say. He was about to turn around when Layla asked him something else, but I couldn't hear it. Mr.Medulla nodded and Layla walked up to Will.

" Mr.Medulla said I could sit next to Carmen. I hope you don't mind...", she said to Will. He smiled, probably understanding the whole, girl sits next to girl thing, and boy next to boy. Will got up and sat next to Ethan, and the two began to talk while Layla sat down next to me.

" So...What do we learn in this class? Is it fun like Mr.Boy's class", she asked. I shook my head.

" It can be fun, sometimes...But it is pretty serious", I said. Probably because Heroes were considered more important than Sidekicks. Then it occured to me.

" Don't you think this is wrong? You know, being placed in this class becuase of your powers. Aren't you against stuff like that", I asked.

" Well...", she said," There's really nothing I can do to change this. Why? You don't want me here?" She was teasing.

" Of course I want you here. I was getting tired of Will." We laughed, but stopped when the tadry bell rang and Mr.Medulla hushed us. He then began his lesson on surprise tactics on villians.

---

I sat down with my tray of food along. We now sat with Warren seeing as he was now Will's best friend. He was too quiet, though. Once in awhile Layla got him to speak, but not that much. And, not to my surprise, he was reading a book. There's nothing wrong with reading, but talking is important in life too...

" Hi Warren", Isis Domico(a.k.a Freeze Girl;made up her real name) said in a flirty way as she walked by our table. He gave a crooked smile but quickly turned back to his book. They had danced and talked at Homecoming. It was pretty cute. She's nice, and has a bubbley attitude. She could balance Warren out.

" Awwwweeeeee...", Layla said," That's so cute." He raised an eyebrow at her.

" Ohhhh, Warren and Isis sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes...", Zach stopped when he recieved a very threatening and evil stare from Warren. Will and Ethan laughed, while Warren got up and left with his backpack.

" Hey. There goes Lash", Ethan said, motioning toward Lash who was making his way out of the cafeteria. He looked slightly distressed.

" They say he had nothing to do with Gwen's evil plot. But, I have a feeling he just left before he could get caught. What a coward", Will said. Ethan and Zach agreed.

" How do you know", I countered.

" How do we know? Well...How many times has he shoved me and Ethan into lockers? How many times has he given Ethan swirlies? How many times has he hurt us", Zach angrily said. I could see why he was angry. Zach and Speed targeted them a lot, or, used too.

" Yeah. And why do you care? The guy's a loser", Will said, watching the cafeteria doors in case Lash came back.

" Maybe he's nice...", I whispered, remebering the warning he gave me about not going to Homecoming.

" Yeah, and I'm Santa Claus", Zach said sarcastically. Ethan and Will laughed, again.

" Layla? You agree with me, right", I asked. She looked up and looked as though she were in deep thought before responding.

" Well, he has been kind of mean. But...I can't judge him. I mean, I don't even know him." I smiled at her, knowing she'll never be into labeling people before actually knowing them. That would be considered prejudice;something she's opposes.

" Whatever...", Zach breathed out. We all ate quietly for most of the time before we finally finished and headed toward our lockers. Me and Magenta were walking down the hall. As usual, there weren't that many students roaming around the halls, either talking or just being bored senseless. I waved goodbye to Magenta and stopped near my locker. As I opened my locker, bitter thoughts began to consume my mind. It's not like I have a crush on Lash or anything, but I've considered him my friend. But I don't know why he would warn me? Was I---along with Speed---Lash's only friend? He wasn't that bad...Was he? But still, that doesn't give Will or Zach the right to judge him. Actually, why do I care? Lash is a bully...

I slammed my locker shut and walked toward the exit. Maybe being outside in the nice, cool weather will clear my thoughts. I passed Magenta's locker where she was just shutting it.

" Hey, where are you going", she asked.

" In the front", I replyed. She shrugged and walked the other way. Good...I wanted to be alone right now. Sometimes I need my personal space once in a while.

I walked out of the school and headed toward the side(Where Layla and Carmen were in chapter 6), where nobody usually is, because it's isolated and they don't want to look like loners;unless there like Layla, who doesn't believe in the labeling and stereotyping of a human being. Man, more people should be like her.

When I reached the area, I stopped and stepped back. Lash was leaning against the wall, staring straight ahead at the blue, cloudy sky. I was intending on being alone, but...

" Um...Hi." Lash turned suddenly at the sound of my voice.

" I didn't think you'd be at school", I continued. He shook his head and leaned back against the wall. There was a short silence before I spoke up again.

" So...", I said, trying to strike a conversation.

" Look", he said." You don't have to feel awkward around me. And you don't have to pretend nothing happened at Homecoming." I walked over to him and leaned against the wall.

" Well...I'm just glad you backed down."

" Because of you...", he whispered. I smiled. I'm like a miracle worker or something...

" You're a good person, when you choose to be", I said. He closed his eyes and let the back of his head rest on the wall.

" Well, I'm not that good at being nice but, um...Thank you", he whispered.

" You're welcome", I said, then walked over and hugged him.

" What are you doing! I didn't say you could hug me", he cryed out while looking around in case someone was watching. I let go and smiled. That was the plan. People have to realize that he's not all that bad. Besides, there's good and bad in everyone. Some people---like Gwen and Victoria---like to flaunt the bad.

I tuned and walked away toward my class, not daring to look back. Why was I blushing? Why does my stomache feel weird? This feeling feels like paradise. What's happening...?

--- **After School**

" I'm home", I yelled as I ran up the stairs toward my room.

" Hi, honey", my mom said as she walked by with a basket of laundry. I smiled at her then walked in my room, where I found my brother waiting.

" What", I asked.

" Um, I'm having some trouble with my power", he said.

" But this morning it was fine?"

" I know, but...It's harder now", he said. I nodded knowingly.

" You'll get the hang of it, just practice", I said. He nodded and jumped off the bad then walked out of my room.

I layed down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. The image of me hugging Lash kept repeating in my head. I shouldn't care. We're only friends, after all. Right? Maybe? Oh, I'm so confused right now. So confused, that my powers kept acting up through the rest of the day, and right now. I lifted my hand and could see it begin to disappear.

" Carmen, dinner will be ready at 7:00", my mom yelled. I sighed and turned. How do I really feel?

---

**A/N:**Sorry if that was short. My cat died! I'm sad right now. He was hit my a car. I was going to see if it was our cat because we didn't know, but my brother(who was near it), said the head was smashed. I really didn't want to see that. That's the 2nd black cat that was hit by a car, in a row! Man, black cat are bad luck! Oh, I miss him! Please review while I go into my room and cry.


	9. MsSinisters Return & Hottie's Arrival

**Title: **Falling Through Love?

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews and sorrys over my cat. Don't feel sorry for me, though, because I don't like pity. I know, weird. But, when I went in my garage, there was this cat. I was like," Shadow...". But, it was this grey cat that I swear, looks exactly like my black cat, Shadow, except he's grey. Oh, well...Probably his reancarnation(lol). Yestderaday, I went to Raging Waters and I have a great joke for you:When your about to go down one of the slides or whatever, ask the person, really seriously," Where do I go?"(It's from Dane Cook, a comedian, but about a drive-through). The person will probably look at you as if you were an idiot. But hey, it's funny. Okay, anyways...Enjoy chapter 9 and review!

**Chapter Nine: Ms.Sinister's Return & Mr.Hottie's Arrival**

We all sat down on a table with our trays of lunch food. Warren was sitting, staring down at his food and taking small bites. Well, at least he shows some sign of life. Today, I wore a long-sleeved, black shirt that went past my hips, blue jeans, and black ballet, flat shoes. My hair was in loose pingtails(A/N:Like Layla's in the movie).

" Hey, Warren", Layla greeted. He mumbled and searched through his backpack, then pulled out a book. That didn't surprise me...

" Hey, guys. I heard there's a new guy", Ethan said. We looked up at him curiously.

" Yeah. I his name's Michael Smith", Zach continued.

" Do you know what he can do", I asked.

" Um...I think it's...bringing the dead back to life", Magenta said, joining in.

" Weird...", I muttered, Layla nodding in agreement.

" So, what does he look like", Will said.

"...Hot...", Magenta said, staring toward the cafeteria enterance. That was a very, unlike, Magenta thing. We looked curiously where she was staring at. Me and Layla sighed, aling with every other girl, our face expressions showing clear attraction. This, Michael Smith, had gorgeous features, deep, hypnotising eyes, and shaggy, black hair that fell in front of his face. He smiled sensually at the girls. He had on tight, black jeans, a black leather jacket and a red, long-sleeved shirt(A/N:Garret Hedlund, Jack image. Yummy).

" Um, Layla", Will said, waving his hand in front of her face. She turned sharply toward him and smiled as if nothing happened. Magenta and I, also turned when he became out of sight. Zach, Ethan and even Warren raised an eyebrow.

" Dude, what was that about", Zach asked, looking around at the other girls who were still staring, waiting for him to return.

" What was what about", Magenta asked.

" You guys totally zoned out when that guy came in." Zach paused." And you called him hot?"

" Because he is", I muttered. Right? O shouldn't think that. I don't even know him. And besides, I would be betraying Lash. Wait? Betraying? Where'd that come from? Me and Lash are friends. Just...Friends...

_**But he did try to make a move on you...**_

_He's a guy...What'd ya expect?_

_**Whatever you say. But it seems your just try'n to convince yourself.**_

_What's there to convince? We're only friends._

_**Right...**_

_Shut up! My god, I've gone mad!_

_**That's what hormones do to you.**_

_Hormones? How's about you go away! Huh...?_

_**Wow, you are crazy...**_

_Goodbye...!_

(A/N:If you're confused...She just had one of those crazy mental battles Ya know, the ones you have in your head. I've had 'em. Am I the only one? Oh well...)

" Um...Carmen?" I looked up and saw the whole table, even Warren, staring strangely at me. Wow, if I can give Warren the creeps...That just screams that I'm scary(A/N:No offense to Warren fans).

" What...", I asked.

" Are you okay. You were making strange faces. Like from angry, to confused", Layla said. I shrugged, and began eating as if nothing happened. Zach and Ethan shrugged, then began eating. The only one who seemed to glance at her once in awhile was Magenta.

" Okay, I'm done", I said quickly, getting up and throwing away my tray of food." See ya."

I walked out of the cafeteria and went toward my locker. I didn't want to enter into another mental battle and look like a total idiot in front of everyone. It would be better for me to be alone, and clear my mind of all thoughts...

" Um, excuse me", I heard someone say from next to me. Great...Honeymoon of clear thoughts is over...

I turned and saw the new kid, Michael Smith. Awe...Already I have that warm feeling...Like when I'm around...Shut up!

_**Told ya so...**_

Stay clear of those thoughts...

" Yes", I asked, trying to keep a straight face.

" Where's room 27", he asked, staring back down at his schedule.

Room 27...Oh, yeah!

" It's down that way", I said, pointing down the hall," Then you turn left and it should be alittle ways down." He smiled thankfully. Such a cute smile...Oh, well...The way he smiles at me doesn't really matter.

" Thanks, um...", he said, waiting for my name.

" Oh, um, Carmen. Carmen State." How James Bond was that? James. James Bond...Man, I'm stupid. Wait, why am I rambling on and on in my head like this?

" Right. Carmen...I've hear a lot about you. I guess, you saved the school?" I smiled, remembering what happened at Homecoming.

" Yeah, along with my friends. It was mainly Will, though."

" Yeah, I've heard of Will Stronghold, too. So...What powers do you have", he asked. Why is he starting a conversation? I'll just start to stutter like a stupid idiot. That's how I am around guys...

" Oh, I can turn invisible and pass through solid objects. Pretty useful power." Well, it is useful.

" Cool. I can bring the dead back to life. Weird, I know. My parents say it isn't really a power. They don't really know what it is, actually. My mom can take away someone's energy with a simple touch from skin to skin(A/N:She's not Rogue, from X-men. Just clear'n that up), and my father can give life to dead plants, which I always thought was a useless power. So, they don't know exactly how this happened-my powers. And to me, these powers aren't really worthy for a hero. That's probably why I'm a sidekick. But your powers are cool..."

I nodded. That was an interesting story.

" So, um...Bye", I said, quickly walking the other way. He waved and turned. I guess I'm taking the long way to my locker. So, one of his parents can take energy, or life, and the other can give life. Then how did he get the power to bring the dead back to life? I'm sure he shouldn't that power, because people need to die. It's all a matter of fate, actually. He would probably make a good sidekick. I mean, if a civilian was killed, he could just revive them. Right...? Oh, well...Wait, I'm rambling again!

_**I think you should see some help?**_

_Oh, be quiet! You're so annoying!_

_**So, you're calling yourself annoying?**_

_Um...?_

_**Yep, I'm confusin' ya, aren't I?**_

_What's with the accent? Actually, shut up!_

_**Now you're just say'n that ta yourself...**_

_La la la...I'm not listening!_

_**Oh! Here he comes!**_

_Wha'...? Here who-_

" Um, are you alright?" I looked up and saw Lash staring strangely at me. Great, another person who thinks I'm crazy. Clear thoughts. Breathe, okay...

" Yeah. Just being me...Uh...", I said, breathing in and out, before I could finally relax. No more battles in my head. They hurt my brain and I get confused. Okay...I'm alright...

" Well, okay...Did you see the new kid? Was he a sidekick", he said, an evil smile forming on his face. The shoving into lockers has began.

" More like:he is hot", I muttered.

" What", he said, looking at me even more confusingly than before.

" So, he's a sidekick? Okay. Goodbye", he said quickly and brushed past me.

" Wait, no he...Oh, well...", I said. Lash was kind of angry. Poor Michael. He'll be stuck in a locker sooner or later.

_**You're an idiot.**_

_Why?_

_**That wsn't anger, it was-**_

_Bye!_

I shook my head and continued down the hall, ignoring all the stares. School would be over soon. Man, I really need to rest. It's like I've gone completely mad. Maybe I am...Or it could be my emotions...Wait! My emotions!

I looked down and noticed that my hands and feet began to disappear. Okay, calm down. Calm...

My feet and hands came back. Good...Okay, stay this way...

---**After school**

I walked toward my house after getting off the bus. My messenger bag bopped uo and down as I made my way toward the door. As it turnes out, Michael will be using the same bus as me to get to school and leaving. That's totally awesome! I mean...Cool. He's pretty nice, and has an attitude that's nothing like what he wears. And I thougt he was going to be mean. And it turns out, that he was shooved into a locker! Who knew? I wasn't going to say it was Lash. But maybe I should have told him? Oh, well...

I opened the door and steppes in the house. It was unusually quiet. I threw my messenger bag on the ground and started toward my room. My steps were frantic for some reason. I walked down the hall and opened my door.

My eyes widened in shock. It was...

" Well hello there Carmen. Remember me?"

" How could I not, Victoria', I spat bitterly. Victoria meerly laughed. She was sitting crossed-legged on my bed. The house was quiet...Did she?

" Where's my mom and brother?"

" Didn't you see the note on your fridge? Your, mom, said she and your brother were out. So, I didn't do anything to them..."

" How did you know where I lived", I asked.

" Through the grape vine...", was all she said, before looking around the room curiously.

" Nice room. Very decorative", she said. I rolled my eyes. Was there a point in this?

" There is a point..." How did she...

" You do not have three powers", I cryed out in shock.

" Actually, more like four..."

" H-how", I asked. There was no...That's impossible...How?

" Well, both my mother had telekinesis and my father had the power to take away someone's powers and life force. Sort of like that boy's, Michael Smith, mother. But, every human has the power of telepathy. So, I practiced, It wasn't really working...So, my father found a way to take someone's power and convert it, into someone else. So he stole the power of telepathy and gave some of it to me. With the premonitions, well...They aren't that strong...Once again, every human has the ability to have premonitions, but mine were stronger. Maybe the power was passed down by older ancestors, I don't know. My fourth power, is mental blasts. Actually, maybe that could count as part of telepathy. So maybe I do have only three powers? Well, my brother has, or had, the power to take someone's powers, lifeforce and energy. His was way more stronger than my father's. He only needed to concentrated. And, my father had to touch a person, my brother didn't. He was only five when..."

Her voice trailed off. I watched her, before she finally continued.

"...When he accidently sucked himself dry. So, he accidently killed himself. Probably because he had no control over it. It was sad..."

" So...Why tell me this?"

She looked up and smirked." You'll find out..." My eyes narrowed.

" Not if I call the police."

" You can't prove anything. I didn't do anything. It was only a school fight, is what they would say. But, if you tell anyone, your family and friends, are finished..."

" Not if I find out what your planning!"

" You wanna know...? I'll tell you..." I leaned against the wall and waited.

" I need to find a way to bring my brother back. He'll be alittle older, but oh well...Only by about a month or two. Anyways, I need to bring him back so I can take control over the world. And to do that, there can't be any superheros, so my brother will take care of that...Together, we'll rule over this world."

" What about your parents", I asked.

" I don't care about them They're dying of old age. That's why my father gave me telepathy. To help carry on what he was planning. He'll be proud..."

I stepped closer to her.

" Okay. I learned everything. So let me ask you. Why are you telling me this?" She grinned.

" So I could watch you suffer as I erase everything that just happened."

" What...", I asked. Then I felt something in my mind. Everything began to fade. Why am I here? Why is she here? What's she doing? All that she just told me negan to fade. I fell to my knees, and clutched my head. It hurts so much...

" I'll pull up the memory of sleep. Say goodnight", I could hear her say. My eyes fluttered, and I suddenly became tired. I fell onto my back, my eyes closing.

" When I get rid of the superheros", I could hear her saying," I'll pull up the memory the memory of just know. So you'll feel all the blame because you were the only one who knew. And after that, I'll kill you..."

" Why are you doing this to me...", I asked, barely able to even make out my own voice.

" I had a premonition...", was all I heard, before everything went black, and the pain vanished...

**_Remember..._**was the last thing that flashed in my head.

---

" Carmen...Carmen...Carmen...CARMEN", I heard someone yelling, as I opened my eyes. I looked up and saw my brother staring down at me with a funny look on his face. I sat up and looked at my surrounding. I was on floor. Why?

" What are you doing on the floor", he asked. My hand flew to my forehead. I think I should be remembering something? No, that's silly...

" I don't know...", I said. He shrugged and walked out of my room.

" What's wrong with me?"

_**Remember...**_

_Oh, not you again...Hello...?_

" Ha, my evil conceince is gone", I cheered to myself. Remember? Remember what? How Michael Smith, the total hottie, talked to me? Or how stupid Lash talked to me? I don't know why I liked him? He's nothing but a bully...

" Carmen, are you alright? Your brother said something was wrong", my mom asked.

" Nothing's wrong", I yelled back.

" Okay!" What should I be remembering? God, this is so confusing. Oh, well...Nothing important. It's not like it's the end of the world or anything bad...Right?

---

**A/N: **Ohhhhhh! Victoria erased her memory of what she said. Do you think she knows about Micheal's power? Do you think she erased the memory of Lash? Because Carmen can't seem to remember him either. Do you think Carmen with remember? Will there be a love triangle between Michael, Carmen, and Lash? Why am I asking you all these questions? Review, and you'll find out! Please!


	10. Unclear Memories

**Title: **Falling Through Love?

**A/N: **I am soooo sorry for taking so long! I just lost my writing mood...or I was alittle lazy(lol). Anyways, I'll be switching the writing stlye, so it won't be in Carmen's POV, okay? Please review, and for all I care, u can yell at me because of how long it took(lol, again). Oh, and I didn't really say their was going to be love triangle. I was just asking questions I thought you readers were thinking. Okay? Enjoy!

**Chapter Ten: Unclear Memories**

Carmen stepped off the bus and breathed in the fresh air, a bright sunshine smile on her face. Strands of dark brown hair fell limply in front of her eyes. She waved at her friends then ran after them, her sneakers smacking on the cement.

" Hey guys", she greeted and walked next to Magenta. Students crowded the halls as they walked into Sky High. Carmen smiled once more. The feeling of being in Sky High actually made her happy. Well, that's a first. It's like saying a teenager enjoys going to school. Yeah, right.

Magenta and Carmen waved goodbye and started walking down the hallway toward their lockers; the usual routine. To Carmen, her and Megenta hadn't exactly become the closest of friends. Frankly it seemed she could only open up to Layla, especially after the incident with Gwen and Will. But there was something else. She knew there was something she was keeping from Magenta, Layla and the others, but she wasn't excatly sure what it was. _Well, whatever it was, it's gone_, Carmen thought. But still, she could feel something tugging at the back of her mind, something important. Carmen shook her head. _It probably isn't important. _But as she considered that idea, it seemed as if she was just trying to convince herself.

" Um...Carmen? Are you okay?" Magenta asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Carmen blinked, then smiled at Magenta.

" Of course. Why, was I zoning out? Because if I was, I do that a lot", Carmen replyed.

" Yeah, you were", Magenta said, letting out a hearty laugh. Carmen waved to Magenta as when she stopped near her locker. Magenta has been very happy lately, which was a big deal seeing as Carmen usually saw her with a somewhat of a scowl on her face. That's what made it hard for Carmen to get close to her -meaning Magenta's shell that was tightly wraped around her heart. But, nonetheless, they remained loyal friends on good terms.

Carmen pulled out her books from her locker then slammed it shut. The noise rang through her ears and vibrated into her head, causing a painful jolt to erupt through her brain. She gripped her books harder to her side and shook her head. A few students stopped and watched before quickly walking away. Carmen inhaled a bunch of air, then exhaled, her eyes closed. Were sudden jolts of severe pain going in your head normal for super beings? Maybe it was just her powers building up to more evolved states, or the noise from the locker. She shook her head once more, then walked hurridly down the hall.

The bell rang when she reached her first period class and met up with Layla, Will and Ethan, who entered Mr.Medulla's Hero Class. Soon after the all the class had entered, Mr.Medulla began to take order to everyone's prescence. Aftter awhile Mr.Medulla finally called a name that awoke Carmen from her daydreaming.

" Michael Smith?" Mr.Medulla called out. After no reply, he looked up curiously from his clip board. It wasn't odd for a student to miss a day of school, but for a new student...Missing the second day of school was slightly weird. Carmen shook her head as another feeling sped through her brain.

Mr.Medulla sighed then proceeded to call role. Carmen started drawing on the back of her paper notebook, tiredness already taking form in her eyes. As Mr.Medulla bagan his lesson on hovering automobiles, Ethan quickly began writing down notes. Usually she would have been frantically writing down notes, but today, her head was spinning with to many painful feelings. She could already see the birds flying in circles over her head.

**---**

Carmen walked with Ethan, Layla, and Will as they made their way down the hall toward the cafeteria. Students also walked quickly toward the cafeteria, some even running. Two periods and she was already beginning to hear the hungry moans from her stomach.

As they were walking Carmen began to hear the sound of something being slammed into a locker. She turned curiosly as they passed a hall. Some students began to walk hurridly away from something, while others acted as if nothing was wrong. Her, and the others, stopped at the sound of a familiar voice.

" Just leave him alone!" a girl yelled angrily.

Carmen recognized that voice as Magenta's. Quickly, they ran back toward the hall they passed and ran down the hall. Students walked by or were either leaning against lockers chatting aimlessly as if the scene unfolding was normal, but sadly, it was. Ethan was struggling against Lash's grip on him before he finally gave in, and was shoved into his locker. Magenta could only watch and shout and glare angrily at Lash with a menacing stare. Lash simply ignored her. It wasn't unusual for him, or his old companion, Speed, to leave the girls out of his bullying. Who knew bullies could be gentlemen...

" Lash. Leave him alone", Wll warned. It seemed Lash had a new friend to create the duo him and Speed shared as the menacing, mean and gritty pair at Sky High who tortured the " Hero Support", out of pure, undying prejudice. This new bullying friend, was none other than Andrew Kyros, an irogant boy who was far from a heavenly angel. He had the ability to teleport in far leaps.

" You and what army?" Andrew challenged, teleporting closer to Will, thus demonstarting his power. He seemed to only consider Will as the threat, completely ignoring the rest of them. Carmen rolled her eyes. _No different than Speed_, she thought.

" This army", a low voice said. Warren walked up from behind them, a look of annoyance on his face. Andrew stepped back, the determination on his face slightly fading. Carmen turned from them and glanced at Lash. He was staring at her strangely with curios eyes. She blinked then turned away. Yet again, a feeling pulsed through her head, but she quickly shrugged it off. _I'm probably coming down with something_, she thought.

" Yeah", Zach joined in," This army." Carmen smiled at his bravery. Lash gave her one last glance, then turned around and walked away. Andrew hesistated, then ran after him, digging his hands in his pockets.

" We totally showed them!" Zac exclamied, bringing his hand up to Warren to give him a high-five but Warren didn't return the gesture. Will and Layla helped Ethan out of the locker.

" Thanks guys", Ethan said, brushing himself off.

They started toward the cafeteria, laughing(all except Warren), as Zach imitated Andrew's frightened face when Warren came. Carmen laughed along wih them, but she still couldn't shake the feeling in her head. She knew something, but couldn't bring it up. It was not only a pain, but it was really starting to worry her. Maybe she when she got home she could ask her mom. Mom knew everything...sometimes...

" You okay?" someone asked her. She looked up to see Warren staring strangley at her. Then she realized she had slowed down as she began to get deep in thought. She smiled and nodded. _Well, it seems everyone has been staring at me strangely. I'll probably be ending up in the loony bin sooner or later..._

**---**

Carmen stepped off the bus and walked, with her messenger bag slung on her shoulder, toward her front door. Sky High was beginning to be a serious problem in her life. All this hero, sidekick, bullying, lost memories stuff was starting to take a toll on her brain. It was most likely that she would need therapy soon, ALONG with the loony bin idea.

She opened the door and stepped inside backward, shut the door then turned around. Her eyes seemed to loose focus. Her messenger bag slid from her shoulder and fell onto the floor with a small thud. A look of horror and shock was in her eyes while her mouth was slightly open.

" Oh, my God..."

**---**

**A/N: **Cliffhanger! Sorry...Well, not really. But i am sorry for it not being as long, but I did like this chapter a lot, especially writing it. Hope u review, and when I update and you review, you'll see what happened. **:D **Bye!


	11. Confusion Rolling Over Sadness

**Title: **Falling Through Love?

**A/N: **Yes! Another update! Okay...Well, **Horsebookworm**, what do you mean by what what? I don't get it. Was it confusing or something? I'm confuzuled!...Okkaaayyyyy...Enjoy chapter 11! Oh, and his will only feature Carmen and her brother, but's its important...

**Chapter Eleven: Confusion Rolling Over Sadness**

" Oh, my God..."

That was the only phrase Carmen could utter before her mouth went completely dry. Her stomach twisted and her eyes seem to lose focus, her vision blurring from the shock. In front of her, the hall abd living room to her house, was completely torn apart. The two green, flower printed couches in the living room were torn apart, cut in half and just plain mutilated. Pictures that hung on the wall were broken, pieces of shattered glass lay scattered on the wooden floor. The television's screen had been cracked, wires in the back of it cut, with electric sparks flashing. Sheets of paper plastered the floor. A lamp's wire was wraped on a hook -with the lamp hanging- on the wall and she wondered how it had made its way up there. It looked like a scene from the movie, _War of the Worlds_.

" M-mom...", Carmen whispered, taking a shaky step forward. There was really nothing else she could say.

" Mom?" she yelled, her voice becoming louder. She ran into the kitchen only to be met with another horrible scene; olates lay broken, other dishes, the water in the sink was still running, and two of the legs on the kitchen table were broken, leaving it to stay lying on its side. Who the Hell could have done this?

She changed course, this time running toward the stairs, her feet scrunching on the glass. Her feet worked rapidly on the steps and she approached her brother's room.

" Richard?" she called. No answer.

She opened the door to his bedroom. Just like the rest of the house, it was destroyed. But that didn't matter to her. She needed to find her family. Carmen made her way toward her mother's bedroom and saw the door had been torn off. She stepped over it and looked inside.

" Mom?" she whispered. Again, no answer.

Carmen took a shaky kept taking shaky steps backwardss before she hit the wall. No matter how hard she tried not to cry, she couldn't stop the hot tears from slidding down her cheek to her jaw. _Are they...de-No! Then...where are they?_, she thought. Did someone hold an old grudge against her mother, or possibly, her father? But he was dead...And her mother wasn't that serious of a Hero...Then, who? Maybe Gwen, or her other comrades were seeking revenge on her and her friends. Wait? Were their houses like this? What if they were hurt, or worse...Panic arose inside her, along with sorrow.

Out of pure confusion, shock and anger, she slid down the wall and wraped her arms around her legs, sobbing loudly. She felt so weak and helpless. There was nothing she could do. Nothing...

A noise made her snap instantly to her feet. She could hear someone...crying? It was faint, but still close. She caustiously made her way toward the noise. Realization dawned on her when she could hear it coming from her brother's room.

" Richard!" she cried out. Quicky, she ran into his room and looked around. Sighing, she knew he was invisble.

" Richard, where are you?" she asked.

There was a long pause.

"...Right here..." he said. She turned toward the closet and watched as it opened slowly. Her brother then became visible. His cheeks were tear stained, while his eyes were puffy. She surveyed him, before finally kneeled down next to him, and hugging him fiercly. Reluctantly, she pulled away, but kept her hands on his shoulder.

" What happened?" she asked firmly, trying to keep her voice light. He wipped the tears from his eyes then looked at her with a horrible sadness that made her want to embrace him once more. She held the feeling back. What was important was the location of their mother.

"...Well...I was up here playing a game", he explained, motioning with his head toward the hooked up PS2, which now lay flat on its side."...Then, I heard this loud crash...S-so, I went to go see what it was... When I was about to go downstairs, mom came rushing up the stairs- she looked really afraid. She told me to become invisble, and hide in my room..." He took in a deep breathe.

" I asked her why but she whispered in a low voice to: _Do what I say_. So I did. I ran into my room then went into my closet, and became invible. Then there was more crashing as mom kept screaming stuff. Then...then...It became quiet. I heard foot steps so I thought-I thought it was mom. I was about to go out and see when this girl entered my room..." Girl? _What girl would do this?_, she asked herself.

" What did she look like?" Carmen asked, standing straight up.

" Um...She had black hair. I couldn't really see her, but I think she was about your age...But she looked really mad. I-I think she knew I was there. And stuff just flew everywhere as she walked...And...She kept calling for..." He stopped and hesitated.

" Yes?" she coaxed.

"... She kept calling...for _you_..."

" Me?" Carmen almost yelled out. What kind of girl, would tear apart her house, kidnap her mom and do it...Because she wanted her? Did this girl have a grudge against her?

" Well, what happened next?" she asked, confusion pulsing through her hair.

" She said stuff like, _Where are you? _and, _Why won't you stop trying?_ and, _Give it up, bi_-" his voice broke off before he could say it. Her eyes widened.

" She called me a _bitch_!" It came out more as a yell than a question. She didn't even know this girl! Or maybe she did...She couldn't quite make out this feeling that she did know this girl. But, stop trying at what? Was there something she should be trying to do? Carmen began to feel the tears building up in the corner's of her eyes due to the amount of confusion and ache spreading through her body and mind.

" Okay..." she breathed, trying to remain calm." I'm going to call my friend and have them help, and by help, I mean by my friend's parent, okay?" Richard nodded.

" Come with me", she said. Richard followed his older sister, stepping over rubble, as she made her way toward the phone. She got near the phone in the living room and quickly pulled it to her ears. Nothing. She looked under the table the phone lay on, and saw how the wires had been destroyed.

" Dammit..." she whispered. Quickly, she made her way toward another phone. She sighed in frustration at the sight of its broken phone hanging on the wall. Her irration, and anxiety grew. As she made her way up the stairs toward the last phone in her house, her brother spoke up.

" Is mom okay?" he asked, his voice a low, sad whisper. She stop and looked at him. It was most likely that she was alive and just abducted, but there was a slight chance..._No!_, she screamed in her head. This girl probably is using their mother as bait...for herself...

" Yes...She's okay", Carmen told him, giving him a weak smile.

When they found the last phone, it too, lay in fragments of plastic. Carmen inhaled heavily and prayed that her cell phone was unharmed so they had some chance. She stepped gingerly into her room and looked over at the table next to her bed; ignoring the damage. She growled. The table had been torn apart, thus, so did the cell phone.

" Right, um...Richard", she said, turning toward him. Her eyes were full of determination, now." We're going to walk to my friend's house, okay? Just stay close to me. I promise, I won't let anyone hurt you." He nodded and stepped closer to her. She locked her left arm with his riht arm, and they walked slowly down the stairs and out of the house. A rush of cool air brushed against her face, sending shivers down her spine.

As they walked silently toward Layla's house, Carmen was spinning with confusion and bewilderment. What girl would go so far as to kidnapping her mother -almost her brother, too- and destroying her entire house, all because she wanted her? Maybe this had to do with her memory and headache problem. Maybe she knew something that was important-valuable, even? Carmen's throat tightened. Was this girl planning on killing her, because of the facts she knew? Dread, and alarm shot through Carmen look a bullet. Did she have any chance against this girl? Richard did say that objects flew out of her way...Maybe the girl was doing it? Telekinesis, maybe..._Okay, think Carmen, think! Black hair...Telekinesis. A menacing stare..._Then it hit Carmen...hit her hard...

She fell to her knees, clutching her head. She could vaguely make out her brother's desperate cries. Her vision blurred again, but this time, it made her head fuzzy. A burning fire blazed in her head, sending violent waves of pain screamed in her head. _So...much...pain_. Her brother's yells for help died, and all she could hear was the buzzing flashing in her mind. Memories, ones she didn't know she had, slammed back into her mind with a painful howl. She was aware that she was actually lost in her own mind, seeing the memories that had been ruthlessly, and sloppily shoved angrily back behind forgotten memories. With a shock, a memory was revealed.

_" Together, we'll rule over this world."_

_" I need to find a way to bring my brother back..."_

_" He was only five..."_

With a jolt she was back on the sidewalk, flat on her back. She turned and saw her brother staring over her and crying. No one seem to notice from their houses; no one came out to see what the comotion was. All that could be heard was the cool wind brushing against the tall trees and the birds singing with a high chorus of chirps. Carmen then sat up with a jolt.

" Richard", she said, pulling him closer so that he would calm down. The old her was back, the one that knew the girl's secret. The girl was Victoria. She had raided her home, destroyed it. Rage knotted in her throat.

" Richard", she said again. He calmed and sat up. She stood on her feet." Okay...What just happened is that I got some memories back. But right now, that's not important. We have to hurry..."

He nodded and they, once again, went toward Layla's house. She needed to get toward an adult soon, someone who could contact someone like Principal Powers. Maybe she could help. There's no way Victoria could elude the Super-heros. Or maybe she could? After all, she seemed intelligent enough. Then, she stopped and her breathe caught. Maybe she had taken her mother as a warning. A warning, that is she told any high supreme being in the super-hero world, any super-hero...that her mother would be killed.

Her brother had also stopped and starred at her apprehensively. " What's wrong?" he asked.

" Mom...", she whispered, then her eyes flashed with new alarm." Michael!"

She had forgotten all about him. He was absent today. Victoria needed him to bring back her brother.

_" Together, we'll rule over this world." _The words repeated in her head. If she had Michael, then maybe Victoria's brother had already been revived. But how was she going to be able to get rid of all the super-beings? Unless...was Victoria's brother that powerful?

" Are you alright?" her brother asked, looking up at her with his large, brown eyes. Even kids like her younger brother were in grave danger. Her friends. Everyone...

" No..." she whispered. Then she shook her head and blinked. Her eyes narrowed, and new anger pulsed through her. Standing here and feeling helpless wasn't going to stop Victoria. Crying like a child wasn't going to hault Victoria.

Carmen brushed her brown hair nehind her hair and grabbed her brother.

" Let's go..." They started walking again. _Time to fight back..._

**----------**

**A/N: Oh, brother. Them be fight'n words:D. Okay, okay...See, I updated in one day, givin you 2 chapters! See, I'm nice...Sometimes. If u review, I'll update faster. And u LashxOC fans will be pleased ;D...OoOoOo. Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors.**


	12. The Moment

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Title: Falling Through Love?**

**Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High or its characters.**

**A/N: Sorry 4 the longgg update. Please forgive me? Please feel free reviews! Oh, and I'd be very impressed if any of u figured out Victoria's hideout after reading this chapter! Hehehe...Enjoy!...Hehehe...**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Moment**

Carmen held her brother tightly as they walked toward Layla's house, which was beginning to feel foggy in her memory. She was tired, and the thought of Victoria using her mother as bait made her chest tighten and her heart pound with fear. But she mentally slapped herself for not thinking quickly enough. Victoria had been planning for months, or maybe even years, on taking over the world! She should have seen it coming from a mile away. After all, she hadn't been strong enough to stop Victoria from entering her mind and ripping her of that one memory. The memory that could have saved them all, heroes and villians...

" Why are you so sad?" her brother asked, cocking an eyebrow. She didn't realize the grimace that had formed on her face, clearly showig her mental battle inside her mind. She shook her head and looked down at him.

" Nothing", she said, then stared blankly at the ground as they walked down the cement, her sneakers slapping against the ground.

" Well, I didn't expect to see you here", a voice said, startling her. She looked up and saw Lash, walking slowly toward them, his hands in his pocket. Lash's tall figure seemed to have caused Richard dismay, because he backed away and hid behind her. She rolled her eyes and turned toward Lash, wondering why he was here. _Wait... Maybe I said something that I couldn't remember_, she asked herself. The memory of today was a blur to her right now.

" Come on", she said, grabbing Lash's hand and pulling him and her brother along with her. " I need your help." The thought alone sounded strange and unusual.

" Why?" he asked, trying to pry his hand away. Her grip tightened, as her words went by quickly.

" You know Victoria, right? Well for some psychotic, unexplained reason she has decided to take over the world by bringing back her dead brother. That's why I think Michael was absent today. Because of his power and she need it so she kidnapped him. And I think she has my mom because when I got home everything was destroyed and my brother explained everything that happened. So now, my best guess is that Victoria is using my mom as bait to lure me to her hideout which I think I know where it is. And I don't know why she still wants me, but all I know now is that we have to stop her at all costs. Undersatnd?"

Lash and Richard exchanged looks as Carmen panted from the running talk she just did.

" So, you're saying that Victoria is planning to take over the world? And she's using your mother as bait to bring you to her?" Lash rephrased it, raising an eyebrow. Carmen nodded, and ungrasped Lash's hand.

" Well, um...Wow", he said. She nodded once more and continued down the path, then stopped and turned to him, making him step back a little.

" This wasn't a chance meeting", Carmen said, eyeing Lash suspiciously. He brushed his hand through his shaggy, brown hair and stared down at her. Richard hid behind her again, his hands pressed behind her back. Did Lash really put off such a frightening vibe? But then she remebered the fear that had been awakened when she first saw him, too.

" You were, well...", he was searching for the right words,"...Different, I guess. Or at least today you were." She considered what he said. Besides, her memory _had_ been erased, right?

" Different as in how?" she asked. She knew she was waisting time, but the need to figure out how much power Victoria had grew stronger. Maybe Victoria could change a person's personality with her mind powers?

" You looked very happy", he said with disgust, then looked at her straight in the eye. " But, your eyes looked lost, like you didn't know what was going on or something..." She blinked. Maybe Victoria really wasn't that strong?

" So I went to see what was wrong", he said, smirking. She looked away, and continued to walk down the street, Lash and Richard following closely behind. After about one minute, Lash finally spoke up.

" Where are we going?" he asked.

" To Layla's", Carmen responded. She stopped, and turned around, sensing that Lash had stopped. He looked confused, and at the same time, completely weirded out.

" Sidekick?" he said. Her eyes narrowed.

" I mean, Laylie- no, um...Lydia?" he asked, already forgeting Layla's name.

" Layla", Carmen corrected, and continued walking. Lash shrugged, dug his hands in his pockets, and quickly followed once more, careful not to ask anymore questons. She seemed to worked up right now.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Carmen sat on Layla's couch with Richard right next to her. Lash was leaning against the front door, his face clearly irritated. A few seconds later, Layla came out from the kitchen. She pushed a strand of red hair behind her ear, and took in a deep breath. She was obviously frightened, but that didn't surprise Carmen. She was, also.

" Well, my mom has called Principal Powers and they're already setting up a plan and warning all of the heroes", Layla explained, sitting down on the dark, green chair to her right. Carmen looked up, her eyes hopeful.

" What about my mother?" Carmen asked. Richard also stared at Layla with the same hope, while Layla's own eye's softened.

" They've gone looking for her. But no one is sure where Victoria's hideout is..." Layla explained. Carmen nodded, and started to think. Where could Victoria possibley be?

" Don't they know where her address is?" Carmen asked.

" They knew, but when Principal Powers and the other got there, it was empty - Wait!" Layla suddenly remembered something, and she hurridly ran back into the kitchen where her mother was. Carmen turned toward Lash, but he shrugged, and continued to tap impatiently on his crossed arms. About ten minutes later, Layla ran back, a piece of paper in her hand.

" Here", she said, handing the paper to Carmen. " Principal Powers found this at the house. It was letter, written by Victoria. They faxed it here for you, although they're not sure if it holds any importance." Carmen nodded, and began to silently read the letter.

_**Dear Carmen,**_

_**I've been waiting for the day that you would discover My plan, Or when I would Tell you. And I suppose you Haven't figured out where my hiding place is? Carmen, dear, isn't it Exciting to become a part of a villian's evil plot. Or are you too Rattled with fear? I Suppose you should be... After all, the world's super beings are in Great danger. **_

_**But Right now, I Am in too much joy to care about your problems. You should just give up, now. This is my Victory, and none of you "heroes" can stop it. The world, will be shrouded over with Evil...**_

_**Well, have a nice day,**_

_**Victoria**_

Carmen set the card down on the coffee table and sat back down on the couch, her face blank and her mind completely confused. Layla leaned forward and snatched the letter. She quickly read through it and looked up with the same look of confusion.

" What does this mean?" Layla asked. Carmen shook her head.

" I don't know. I think she was just trying to mock me..." Carmen said. Right now, her mind had been turned into a maze of confusion and sadness. It seemed all hope had been lost, and there would be no chance of discovering a way to stop Victoria and her diabolic plan.

" And what about Michael?" Carmen asked. Layla shook her head, indicating that he was also missing. Carmen pressed her head against the couch and rubbed her temple. There had to be a way? If they didn't figure it out, the world would remain in grave danger...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Carmen sat in Layla's living room, re-reading the letter once more. The digital clock flashed 8:03. Her brother Richard had fallen asleep on the chair where had Layla sat, while Layla had taken a short nap in her bedroom. Carmen figured Layla's mother was up in her room, talking to Principal Powers or some other high powered super being, on the phone. Carmen had been thinking for hours, trying to figure out what exactly Victoria was doing and where she was hiding. It seemed Victoria was being cocky, _playing with her head_.

" Would you stop readin that thing. It's giving me a headache." Carmen turned and saw Lash leaning against the kitchen door frame, a bottle of water in his hand. He opted to stay, although all he did was read the letter and shrug. No one knew if it held any clue. Or maybe it was only written to taunt Carmen? That idea made Carmen angry, and at the same time, feel weak.

" I can't", Carmen said, shaking her head. " I have to figure out what it means." She then turned back to the letter and began reading it, again. Lash rolled his eyes and walked over to the couch. He placed the bottle of water on the coffee table, and snatched the letter from her. She looked up, annoyed, and tried to grab it back but he turned his back to her. After reading it, he slammed it down onto the coffee table.

" There's nothing there", he explained to her as if she were some child. " Now, Principal Powers and the others are-"

" Are what?' she said sharply. " Searching everwhere for Victoria? They're not going to find her. She's not some stupid kid! I know how she acts! I've fought with her. She's vindictive, cold-"

" Evil, mean, cruel, horrible. I know, I know", he said, clearly amused with her sudden outburst. Carmen sighed and sat back down on the couch, once more. Great, now Lash was taunting her.

" Ya know, feeling completely helpless isn't going to solve anything", he explained, also leaning back against the couch. She nodded, understanding that she was acting like some hopeless puppy that had been kicked.

" But, my mother... Your mother hasn't been abducted!" Lash looked at her, then stared blankly ahead.

" Well, I wish she was. It'd be better than being dead." Carmen looked at him, suddenly wishing she hadn't said that. She felt as if a hand had grasped her heart, and stopped it from beating, as a wave of grief washed over. She didn't like the deep sadness that hovered in his eyes.

" I'm sorry", she whispered. He shrugged, and cracked his knuckles. " Nothing to do about it now", he said, but his eyes held the same sadness which he seemed to be trying very hard to hide.

" But, I just want her to be okay!" she said. He nodded. " I'd be surprised if you didn't."

Carmen lifted her legs to her chin and wrapped her arms around them, suddenly wishing that she was back home, with her mother making dinner, then closed her eyes. She was surprised, however, when Lash's arm gingerly wrapped around her shoulder, and pulled her closer. Her eyes burst open and she gazed up at him, his eyes startingly honest. Without any kind of signal, Lash's arms wrapped around her waist, as her legs feet slid back down onto the carpet. Instinctively, her arms wrapped around his neck, one hand racking through his dark, brown hair. His lips hovered over hers, breath mingeling, before he finally kissed her, his lips soft on hers, with a hint of awkwardness. He pressed her closer, making his lips come even hard on hers.

" Ew... You guys should get a room." Carmen pulled away with surprise and turned. Her brother'e eyes were barely open, and he was staring at her and Lash with disgust. He stuck out his tongue, then grabbed a pillow and pushed it in front of his face. Carmen couldn't conceal the smile that had formed on her face, then turned back to Lash. Before he could kiss her again, something caught her eye.

" Look!" she said, holding up the letter. Lash raised an eyebrow and stared at the letter, obviously puzzled. Then his eyes sidened at what she was pointing at. Maybe there was a clue after all?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Actually, I wouldn't be impressed if u figured out the clue. It' not hard! Well, please review, and I hope u guys enjoyed this chapter(which I'm pretty sure u did...) :D**


	13. Sneaking In & Secret Lairs

**Title: **Falling Through Love?

**AN: **Thank you for your interesting reviews! Most of you guessed it right, and yes, it is Mother's Grave. And you'll find out in this chapter what this exactly "means". **The flash scences and _italic_ scenes below are just recapes of what happened. **Sorry for the long, long wait...I mean it. I am sorry.

**Chapter Thirteen: Sneaking In & Secret Lairs**

Victoria tapped her finger impatiently on her thigh- her hand placed under her chin as another long sigh escaped her lips. Sitting up, she stepped down from her iron "throne" and walked over toward large, cylinder tank. Inside lay Carmen's mother, limp, her breathing shallow. Smirking, Victoria leaned against it and began speaking to the sleeping mother.

" Your daughter is playing right into my trap", she said, her voice cruel and low." And when she arrives, she'll feel the true meaning of betrayal and broken hearts. It's hard to imagine that someone of her inteligence can so easily become's someone else's pawn."

Victoria suddenly frowned, then laughed.

" Well, I am a genius!" she gloated, crossing her arms and walking away, her laugh lingering behind.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

" Um, Lash?" Carmen said, staring at the message, puzzled.

" Yeah?" he replied, equally confused.

Gulping, she asked, " What does this mean?..."

He shook his head. " I don't know."

From behind the couch, Richard's head popped up and he glanced at them both, then at the paper. " Why are you staring at that paper? And why do you look so out of it?..."

"..."

" Fine, don't talk", Richard huffed, and walked away childishly. Carmen and Lash simply ignored him and began re-reading the letter. Carmen tried to think of an idea for what the message meant, but with the web of confusion, anxiety and fear nestled in her mind, it was very hard to concentrate for a mere fifty seconds.

" Uh, what are you guys-"

" Layla!" Carmen exclaimed, hopping off the couch and dragging Layla toward the letter. " Tell us what this message means!" Carmen pointed to the phrase _Mother's Grave_, in which she had wrote out.

" Um...a mother's grave?..."

Carmen shook her head. " No! Read the letter! _Then_ read the phrase! But look at the unexplained capital letters while reading!"

Layla held up her hands. " Okay, okay. Just calm down..."

Layla sat down and read the letter, her eyes scanning word to word. After a few seconds, she set the paper down and looked up. " You wanna know what _Mother's Grave _means, right?...Well, it's obvious there's something hidden in a graveyard somewhere...or someone's grave, I guess..."

" Hidden?" Lash said, arching an eyebrow.

" As in secret?" Carmen added. Layla half-smile, eyes glistening with confusion at their puzzled words. " Well, of course? I mean, I've actually been paying attention in hero Class, and we've went over this before."

" We did?" Carmen asked, searching for that particular lesson. Nothing came to mind. But of course there were those few lessons where she hadn't payed attention at all.

Layla smiled and nodded. " Yes...Why do you want to know?..."

Carmen rubbed her arm. " It's nothing", she whispered.

Layla looked skeptical. " Right...Well, I'll just go up to bed then-"

" No!" Carmen said, grasping Layla's arm before she could sit up. " I mean... I'll tell you..."

Layla nodded and sat back down, then stared up at Carmen, waiting. Carmen inhaled a deep breath, then began. "...Awhile ago, I made serious, serious enemies with Victoria. To be frank, she tried to kill me-

_Flash_

_Victoria used her telekinesis to slam Carmen against a locker, then glared down at her, eyes narrowed. She then levitated herself in the air, ready to finish the fight when Carmen suddenly became invisible._

_Flash_

-One day, when I came home from school, she was there, waiting for me..."

_Flash_

_Victoria stood near her bed, smirking. Carmen eased inside the room, shut and locked the door, then stared apprehensively at her._

_Flash_

" She told me she was going to revive her brother, and with his power of absorbtion, she was going to destroy every super being, good and bad. Then, she would take over the world...But, after telling me, she erased my memories..."

_Flash_

_Carmen fell to her knees clutching her head, as a horrible pain spread. Victoria stood above her, slight venom in her voice. " You'll lose." Suddenly, darkness enclosed Carmen's vision, and the only words she could utter were, " Why did you tell me this?.."_

_" I had a premonition..."_

_Flash_

" And now, she has sent me a letter, and I don't know what _Mother's Grave _means. But I do have an idea. You said it's probably in a graveyard, right? Well, I think where she's hiding...is...under a grave..."

" Under a grave?" Layla said, shaking her head as if the thouht were horrible. " Why would she do that? It's wrong and violating someone's grave!"

Carmen shook her head this time. " I think its her own mother's grave..."

" It's still wrong", Layla said, crossing her arms. Carmen nodded and began rubbing her temples. " But why would she tell me? What would be the point in luring me into the placing she was supposedly "hiding"? And why did she tell me her plan, then just erase my memories? And why hadn't the higher super beings seen this message? Aren't they...well...smart?"

Lash scoffed. " Obviously it's a trap. And the higher super beings probably didn't care..."

Carmen turned and stared at him, eyes wide. " Didn't care?..."

He frowned, and stared at his feet. " They probably didn't read it. Or, if they had, they most likely didn't see it. They are way to preoccupied with the fact that at any given moment, Victoria can destroy them all."

Layla raised an eyebrow. " Not at any given moment. How is she going to bring her brother back to life? And he can't be that powerful."

They each stared at each other, trying to find the answer, when Carmen suddenly remembered. " Michael!"

Lash and Layla cocked their heads. " Michael?..."

She nodded. " Michael. He had the power to bring others back to life. And I know she has him..."

" That's a rideculous power", Lash muttered.

" But", Layla said, brushing a strand of hair away from her eyes. " That still won't make her brother powerful enough."

" I know", Carmen agreed. She already knew what she had to do. " But, we need to get into Sky High's file system. If we look up Victoria's file, we might find out what else her parents did and her history. Something in there might help us."

" Yeah, and how are you going to do that?" Lash asked.

Layla and Carmen smiled and looked at each other. " Will."

" Stronghold?" Lash said, his eye twitching with confusion. " I know he can fly and is strong, but...he can't exactly carry you."

Carmen shook her head. " No, but Ron, his bus driver will. They developed a friendly relationship, I guess you could say. And I'm not going alone. I'll need Ethan, and Will, too-"

" I'll go, too", Layla cut in, standing up. She then raised an eyebrow. " But, why don't you just ask Principal Powers or any of the others?..."

Carmen sighed. " Because...They'll want to know what's going on and why we need it. And when they find out, we'll have to tell them everything. The message, her hide out...Then they'll go barging in, and will fall into her trap. But, if I go in, she has something different planned, I know it. She won't allow her brother to steal my powers..."

There was silence between them, before Lash nodded. " You're right. And, I guess I'll go..."

She smiled, and turned to Layla. " Call Will, tell him everything. But don't let him tell his parents or anyone else."

Layla nodded and hurridly walked to the phone in the kitchen. Carmen placed her hand over her heart, trying to stop that rapid beating. Nerveousness began to overtake her stomach, but she gulped, and closed her eyes tightly. If they found the files, found out how Victoria was going to make her brother stronger, then they could sneak into the lair, and stop her.

A few minutes later, Layla came back into the room. " He's coming, and he'll get Ron. I was surprised at how fast he agreed, though."

Carmen nodded, and opened her eyes; they glistened with ran determination.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

Carmen, Layla and Lash stood outside her house, awaiting the bus. Layla glanced anxiously at her mother's window, hoping that she wouldn't come out or discover them, then sighed. Richard stood next to Carmen, smiling. She had told him he couldn't come, but after threataning to tell Layla's mom what she was planning, Carmen had no choice but to take him. There was no way she could let any super being to know, or, actually, adult super being.

" I just wish this was over", Layla whisperd, rubbing her hands as another gust of cold wind swept around them.

" Yeah", Carmen agreed.

Fifteen minutes later, the bus pulled up, and Layla glanced once more at her mother's window, before walking up toward it. Once it opened, Will stood, smiling. His smile faded when he saw Lash, who in turn, glared. As Carmen stepped in the bus she touched Will's shoulder. " It's okay, he's helping."

Will shrugged and walked back in the bus with Layla by his side, followed by Richard then Lash. Carmen stopped, and her mouth fell open. Not only was Ethan in the bus, but Magenta and Zach.

" You guys are coming?" she asked, going sitting down in the seat across from Zach and Magenta's. They nodded, and Zach stared behind him. " We couldn't get Warren to come, dude. Sorry..."

" Yeah", Ethan joined in. " He said we could beat her without him, I think..."

" It was more like, ' How the hell did you get my phone number?' ", Magenta said, smirking. They each laughed.

" Let's go kick some bad guy butt!" Zach yelled. Will turned to Ron and said something. Ron smiled and nodded. " Hold on!" he yelled.

" Is he going to keep this a secret?" Carmen whispered to Will as he sat down in front of her. He nodded. " Yeah, he told me he won't tell anyone. We're friends, alright. How do you think I got into Sky High on Homecoming Night?"

Carmen smiled and stared out the window. Soon, they were speeding up toward the ramp. Danger and Caution signs flashed by, and then, they were in the air, flying through the night air. She looked up at the stars, mesmorized by the beauty of the night. Pressing her head against the window, she inhaled and exhaled. Her heart was bounding so fast, it felt as if she was going to have a heart attack.

After the bus touched the grounds of Sky High and had stopped, they all exchanged worried glances before Carmen stood and walked to the front of the bus. " Is anyone here?" she asked Ron. He bit his lip and nodded. " Probably a teacher, maybe a janitor."

Carmen groaned, and motioned for Ethan. He quickly got up and followed her out. Before walking out, she peeked her head back in. " If you need to warn me or I need help-"

" Come in after you, got it", Ron said, nodding. Carmen cocked an eyebrow. " I was going to say honk the horn..."

"...What does this remind me of?" Will said knowingly.

" Honk the horn, got it", Ron said.

She smiled and ran toward the entrance with Ethan right next to her. Once they stopped at the doors, Carmen grasped Ethan's hand and phased them through. Once inside, they walked steadily toward the Principal Office, near the end of the school. Ethan shook his head, nervous. " Why a I here again?"

" You can hake the computer, right?" she whispered. He nodded.

They continued down the hall, then turned a corner. Carmen quickly pulled Ethan back. " Nurse Spex?" Carmen whispered, womdering why she was still here. Nurse Spex walke down the hall, clipboard in hand.

" Come on, I'll make us invisible-"

" She'll see you!", Ethan whispered. " She has X-ray vision, and if she hears our feet, or feels us, she'll probably use it. Even if we're invisible, her X-ray vision will see the form of our skeletons."

Carmen bit her lower lip, and motioned for him to turn around. " We'll go in the other hall."

They turned and walked toward the other hall. Once near the corner, they turned and froze.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

" Uh, oh..." Ron whispered. They stopped talking and looked at him.

" What?" Layla asked.

Ron turned and looked at them. " There are guards, too."

They exchanged glances, but Zach merely laughed. " So? Carmen can just become insibile, right? No big deal..."

Ron shook his head. " These guards carry temporary neutralizing guns, specially created by Mr.Medulla..."

There was silence between them.

"...That sucks..."

" I hope they're okay", Layla said.

"...Uh", Magenta interrupted, glancing behind her. " Where's Lash?"

They all looked around, wondering how he had slipped past them.

" Idiot", Will said, shaking his head.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

The guard, seeing them, immediately ran toward them. Carmen grabbed Ethan's hand and phased them through a wall. She pressed her body against the wall, her breathing shallow, and turned toward Ethan. " Was that a gun in his hand!?"

He shook his head. " I've heard about it. It a gun that will temporarly take away our powers."

Gulping, they stared at the doorknob as it began to move. Carmen could hear the guard fiddling with a set of keys, and knew he was going to get in. Taking Ethan's hand she readied herself.

" When he opens the door, I'll phase us back out and then make us invisible", she said. Seconds later, the door slammed open.

" Hey you ki-" They didn't hear the rest, as she phased through the wall and concentrating, turned herself and Ethan invisible. Standing still, she waited for him to come back out. When he did, she watched as he looked around, before walking there way. She was relieved when he walked past them and around the corner.

Quickly and steathily, they made there way down the hall. After reaching the Principal's Office, she phased them through the door and Ethan ran to the computer. She stood above him, watching as his fingers rapidly worked on the key board. The computer flashed on, demanding a password. Ethan pulled out a disk from his small messanger bag and injected it into the computer. A series of red letters covered the screen, and soon, the real desktop was on the computer.

" Easy", Ethan said to himself. She smiled and watched as he clicked on a folder labeled **Student Files**. He opened it and searched, then looked at Carmen. " What's her last name?"

" Gold." He nodded and typed in her last name. There was only one student under the name of Gold and that was Victoria. Clicking the file, the image of her I.D. photo came up, along with a list of: Date of birth, full name, age, class, powers, and parents- her parents names were underlined.

" Click on her parents names", Carmen coaxed. After pressing it, two images of black and white photos came on, female and male. She couldn't help but giggle at Victoria's mother's puffy hair. And, just as she thought, it read _deceased _under her mother's name.

" Her mother's dead", Ethan pointed out. She nodded and leaned in and read an interesting note about her parents...They used to be workes at an area known as _The Underground_, where the helped develop weapins for superheros. They were fired, however, when it was discovered that they had been creating a weapon for a super-villian- a weapon that could expand the powers of super-being, making them almost 50 times stronger. The weapon had been locked away in...Her eyes widened...Sky High...

" Can you print this out?" Carmen asked. Ethan nodded.

As he was doing this, Carmen walked away and began looking around the room. Maybe Victoria was planning on stealing the weapon, and using it to advance her brother's. But why not advance her own? It would have been a whole lot sipmler, and she would have been able to dominate the world on her own...

" Done", Ethan said, grabbing the paper that came out of the printer. Carmen snatched it and folded it, then stuffed it into her pocket. Suddenly, the door was thrown open. Carmen cou;dn't conceal the scream that escaped her lips.

" Now", the guard said, " Come out and come with me. You are in serious trouble, you two-" A fist collided smashed into the side of his cheek, knocking him out. He fell and Carmen instantly recognized the stretched out arm as Lash's. Smiling, her and Ethan ran out where he was standing, his arms crossed.

" Thanks", she said, and they ran out, down the halls and out of the school where the bus was waiting. After getting back in the bus and sitting down, they patted Carmen and Ethan on the back.

" Dude, we thought you were goners", Zach said.

" Yeah, we didn't real think so until Ron told us about the guards and those guns", Layla said, smiling.

" Hey, Lash. How'd you get past us?" Zach asked.

Before he could respond, Will held up his hand, silencing them. Outside, another guard started to run out of the school, holding up his gun. Ron quickly started the bus, and again, they were in the air, flying away from the school.

" Where would her mother's grave be?" Carmen asked.

" In the only cemetery this city has", Ethan said.

" Then take us there", Carmen said to Ron. He nodded, a bit uneasy, but kept on going through the sky.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

They stood in front of a cemetery, an erie tension in the air. Darkness engulfed the area, making it hard to see. Carmen turned toward them, her eyes full of worry. " You don't have to go."

" We know", Layla said.

" But we'll go, anyway", Magenta added.

" Because we're you're friends", Will said.

" And that's what friends are for!" Zach finshed, grinning. She could tell he was slightly frightened.

She nodded and smiled weakly. " I know. A bit cheesy, but I know."

She turned back around, and ordered, " Layla take my hand, then someonelse, then the rest of you followe the pattern."

After everyone was holding another's hand, she concentrated and phased them all through the gate. Quickly, she walked toward a small building where she would find the location of Victoria's mother's grave. As they went further on through the cemetery, the rotting stench of decaying vegetation grew heavier...

She motioned for them to stop, then phased in the building. After finding a map, she stared at it, then sighed. The grave would be easy to find. It had been isolated from others, and was on the far side of the graveyard, into a small forest. She knew why.

Once she phased back out she told them where it was and they continued toward the grave, weaving through tombstones. After awhile, they were standing in front of a groove, and through the bushes and sagging trees, Carmen could see the grave. They stepped carefully through the many plants, stepping on twigs, until they stood near the grave. Carmen's eyes widened. The glow from the moon shined down on the grave, as if it were something special...

" Wow", Magenta whispered, her arms crossed.

"...So, what now?" Zach asked. She shrugged and walked to the grave, followed by them. She stopped and stared at it.

_**Amelia Hamilton Gold**_

_**Loving mother, dear wife**_

_**May 17, 1951 - July 9, 2006**_

" She died only a few months back..."

" Well", Will said, stepping forward. " Where would Victoria Gold-"

Suddenly, a screeching noise that sounded like grinding metal erupted from under their feet. They huddled closer, Richard clasping onto her, when doors opened from under them. They fell, their screams and yells echoing. The metal doors slammed shut, leaving only a thick silence in the groove.


	14. Forgiveness Can Save Us

**Falling Through Love?**

**AN: **I am very, very sorry that it always takes me a long time to update. Hehe, my bad. . .And sorry there isn't that much Lash x OC, but I tend to do that. I sometimes just get too into the plot. **Cheesy, cliche fluff up ahead! WARNING! WARNING!**...At the bottom scence with Carmen and Lash, you should really listen to " My Happy Ending ", by Avril Lavigne at the same time. It's actually pretty cool and dramatic.

**Chapter Fourteen: Forgiveness Can Save Us**

They landed hard on a metal floor, the ground rattling. It was painful, especially for Zach, who was at the bottom of the pile. Carmen jerked up, blinking rapidly, trying to bring her eyes back into focus. Moans of pain followed, and they all sat up, rubbing bruises and scratches.

" Is everyone okay?" Carmen asked, staring at each of them, her eyes falling on her brother, who had suffered the leastof the pain. He stood far away from them, huddled against a "wall".

" No", Zach replied, his hands smoothing down his back. " Dude, that hurt. . ."

" Tell me about it", Magenta muttered sarcastically.

" Get. The. Hell. Off. Me. Stronghold." The worlds came slow and harsh out of Lash's mouth, as he glared at Will who lay on his back on top of Lash, who was being pressed to the tiled floor by Will's weight. He quickly scurried off, leaving an angry Lash to stand up and brush himself off as invisible fith coated his shirt and jeans. Satisified, he stepped back and folded his arms across his chest, lips pressed into a thin line. Whatever he was feeling, he was sure holding it back with all his might.

" Yeah, well, um", Ethan stammered, trying to break the tension. " Where are we now?"

Carmen stared around her. They were in a clammy cave, torches placed on the dirt walls, roots hanging limply from the top of the cave. Her eyes traveled up to where they had fallen, but the secret passage way had shut, inclosing them in the small area. The fire seethed and danced as if it had a life of its own.

" Creepy", Layla whispered, tracing a finger across the protruding roots that scaled along the wall of clumped dirt. It would have been the grave of Victoria's mother, but apparently seemed more fit to become a secret lair that would only be found in an Indiana Jones movie.

" Look", Ethan said, pointing ahead. The cave stretched forward, lines of torches creating a guiding light for those who traveled down this system that Carmen knew would lead to Victoria and her mother. Instinctively, she stepped forward and started walking, the others, especially Lash, following hesitantly. She stared at Lash, puzzled by his sudden attitude.

" How long does this go?" Layla asked, breaking Carmen away from her thoughts. Layla knew no one would know, but she was trying to ease the fear that had began to form in her stomach.

After awhile, they were standing in front of iron doors. The area had grown smaller, causing them to press closer together. Shakily, Carmen placed a hand on the door and phased it through. Glancing at the others, who immediately grasped hands, she phased through, trying to calm down her anxiety that might shatter her concentration. Once through, the site of sudden brightness confused her eyes. They now stood in a massive room, thick metal walls and doors. From across the room, a giant iron throne stood perched. But, something else caught her eye.

" Mom", she whispered, slowly stalking to that large tube were her mother lay, slumped against the unbreakable glass. They followed after her, leaning over to stare at her mother. Taking in a deep breath, Carmen pressed her palm against the tube and proceeded to phase through. After a few still seconds of nothing, she drew her hand ack and blinked, confused.

" I knew you would try that one", someone said from behind. Turning sharply, they could see Victoria, standing next to the throne wearing normal clothing, something that surprised Carmen. She expected Victoria to openly gloat about her power- wearing a silver crown and flowing cape- not tight jeans, a thick black belt, and a loosened corset. Shoving past her friends, Carmen glared at her, hands balled into hard fists that turned her knuckles a pale white.

" Are you mad?" Victoria said with mock surprise, then smirked and steadily made her way toward them, causing each of them to stagger back, all except Lash and Richard- who was completely shocked as to what was happening. Carmen, regaining composure, stalked toward her, determined not to let Victoria get the better of her. Suddenly, she halted and groaned. It was then that she realized that they had no real plan. All they did was barge in, not knowing what Victoria had for them. But at least she didn't have the power enhancing weapon.

" Yes I do!" Victoria shouted with glee, reading her thoughts. Carmen's eyes widened and she pushed a strand of hair away from her face, then spoke with confusion muddled with fear, ". . .What? But how-"

" While you were off trying to get all the dirt on me, I had someone sneak into the school and find it. I already knew where it was. Good thing the weapon is as small as a micro-chip!" she laughed, placing her hands on her hips.

" Who?" Carmen asked, desperate to know who was working for Victoria.

" Someone very close to you", she whispered, lips stretched into a tight smile. " Very close, indeed."

Suddenly, the metal doors that were placed near her throne opened with a loud noise, and from it, came three people that they thought they wouldn't see ever again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

" You?" Carmen said, shocked beyond reason. Gwen, Speed and Penny stood, happy and irritated at the same time. Gwen nodded and scoffed, turning away as if she were ashamed.

" Yeah, us. Who ever thought I would stoop to this level? However, it beats having to rot in jail. . . Long time, no see, eh, Will?" Will shivered with displeasure and turned his attention to Victoria.

" They are not close to us", he said with disdain. Victoria merely shook her head.

" I wasn't talking about them- they just happened to come out at this time. I was talking about _him_", she said, motioning with her head to Lash, who cast his eyes to the ground, avoiding their eyes. Carmen stared at Victoria, then to Lash, confused. Then it dawned on her.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_All this time you were pretending, so much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to that you were there, thanks for acting like you cared_

_- Avril Lavigne - " My Happy Ending "_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_You have been decieved_, Victoria taunted, brushing the words across the Carmen's mind. Carmen glared at Victoria, then, gulping, she walked slowly over to Lash.

" Wait!' Victoria interrupted. Carmen stopped and turned sharply.

" Take them", Victoria said to Gwen, Speed, and Penny, gesturing to them. Without hesitation, they started marching toward Carmen and them. Not intimadated, Will walked over to Gwen followed by the others. Soon, the fight had proceeded, and Carmen couldn't help but remember the scene that had happened at Sky High the night of the homecoming. Shaking her head, Carmen walked over to Lash, feeling defeated. She was aware of Victoria watching her and Lash, waiting for him to hand over the weapon. Carmen drowned all the noise out and glanced at her brother, who was hiding near the tube, staring at their mother with worry and sadness, hot tears brimming his eyes. Turning away, she stopped in front of Lash and waited. For what? She wasn't sure. An explanation?

_Maybe he'll look up and say it was all a joke. Victoria was an acrtess- harmless...I'm so stupid for believing this wannabe villian and his stupid little friends, who by now, my friends must be beating...right?...He kissed me, right?...Maybe that was a deception, too, deception of my trust and my friends' trust...For thinking that he could just change like that, I got us all into trouble...He has the weapon, Carmen_,_ take it from him...Forget about your feelings. Right now, saving the world and your family is the imortant task..._

Carmen held out her hand, eyes solemn. Lash lookd up slowly, confused and at the same time, ashamed. Instead of crying right then and there, and begging him to come back to their side, she glared and spoke with contempt and slight venom.

" Where is it?..."

" Right here", he responds, unfazed, and shoves his hand in his pocket. He pulled out a small device, the one little thing that was capable of bestowing upon unlimited power for the greedy super-beings such as Victoria, who was grinning with triumph. But, Lash didn't just shove past her and walk over to Victoria, handing it to her. He continued to gaze down at her, clutching the device in his hand. This made Victoria uneasy.

"... Give it to me", she demanded. From behind them, Victoria was slowly easing out of her throne, avoiding the battle that was taking place on the metal floor. Lash simply stared at her, frowning.

" It wasn't supposed to turn out like this", he said, shaking his head as if to convince himself.

" Well it did", Carmen said through gritted teeth, " Now give me the weapon."

" Not yet...Not until-"

Before he could finish, his voice had faded as Victoria now spoke in her mind, cruel and taunting. _Feeling defeated? Sad? Hurt?...You should be. I assembled him, Speed, and Penny a little before Homecoming. I told them of my premonition- I told them that Gwen's plan would fail, but if they played along with her, I'd grant them unstoppable power, something they thought they'd get out of Gwen. But, I needed one of them to get close to you and help you along the way until you would finally reach me. Why, you're wondering/ Because every premontion I had, it was of you ruining all my plans! So, I had Lash gain your trust as a friend, when you finally were in Sky High searching about me, he'd steal the weapon. I already have Michael, so once I bring my brother back, it's all over. Now, I think I'll take the device, now..._

Carmen snapped out of the trance and turned her head, Victoria was getting closer.

" Give me the device", she demanded frantically, a cold sweat coating her skin. He shook his head.

" Not until you", he paused. " Forgive me."

" I have no time for cheesy last requests!" She was now panicking. She wanted to forgive him, but he had used her the whole time, and that was one f the deepest types of hurt a high school girl could feel from her "crush".

She tried to snatch it, but he stepped back, holding it behind his back.

" I didn't mean for this to happen", he spoke, again. " At first it was going to be easy, no problems as I gained ypur trust. But you were so...weird and just seemed to pop up wherever I was. It was annoying, and I actually started to like you. But I had to stick to the plan. For this to all be over...you have to forgive me."

" Okay, okay! I forgive you!" she said, glancing behind her. Victoria was dangerously close. It was a good thing that the room was massive and that Victoria had too much pride. She was sure that Lash was still commited to her and her plot.

" You don't mean it", he snarled with sudden anger. She felt tears in her eyes- not for him or their dilemma, but because she couldn't control anything right now, and, apparently(according to Victoria), she hadn't even been able to control her own life the past weeks.

" I do!" she cried out.

_Enough of this_, Victoria's word pierced her mind. Carmen didn't even need to turn around to see how close Victoria had gotten, so, she turned and shouted, " Somebody hold her back!"

As on que, Layla had turned her attention away from them and her eyes converted to the netal doors in which they had entered from. Suddenly, they flew open with tremendous force as the roots from the cave came curling out and lashing out toward Victoria. Stunned, she concentrated, but before she could use her powers, the roots had tackled her to the ground, holding her in place. Every time Victoria hurled one off her with her telekinesis, another strapped her down. The anxiety and panic grew dimmer inside Carmen as she turned back to Lash.

" You're acting like a stubborn child- do you know how much is at risk?" she said bitterly, wondering why he wouldn't give up the device.

He scoffed. " I'm stubborn? All you have to do is say you forgive me for being a manipulative jerk. You can't even do that..."

" I said I was sorry, what more do you want!" she shouted.

" For you to mean it", he said, glaring.

In truth, she was so full of hurt, anger, and nervousness that it seemed hard for her to actually mean it. He had helped in shattering her peaceful life, so how could she trust him- an ex-villian.

" Get these things off me!" Victoria shouted, stuggling imensely with every root that pinned her down. Not even her powers were a match for Earth, but it seemed as though Layla's energy was draining, as her eyes began flutter and her body began to sway. Will glanced worridly at her, but had to go back to his fight with Gwen, who seemed to only be doing this out of revenge, her anger clear.

" Stopping being such a stubborn aasshole!" Carmen cried out once more, trying to grab at the small device pressed in his fist.

" Stop being such a stubborn bitch", he said, stepping closer to her.(Readers: _Gasp!_)

" Give me the device." She spoke more calmly, now- trying to foget the fact that he just called her a bitch. Lowering her head, she sighed and stepped closer to him, not giving him eye contact.

" Stop being a jerk and stop torturing me."

" Then stop torturing me", he growled, grabbing her wrist rather roughly.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Lets talk this over, it's not like we're dead_

_was it something I did, was it something you said?_

_- Avril Lavigne - " My Happy Ending "_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"...And just forgive me. You don't have to be such a bitch about it."

"...I trust you", she whispered, staring up at him. " And I forgive you."

Satisfied, he leaned forward and kissed her, thankful and sweet- not at all like Lash. She couldn't help but smile and delicately, she gabbed the device from his hand and broke the kiss.

But, Layla had lost all concentration and fell to the ground, exhausted.

" Layla!" Will shouted, running to her side. Full of rage, Victoria stood up and lifted her hand, stared at the device. It twitched in Carmen's hand, but wouldn't budge. Victoria dropped her hand, shocked.

" H-How? My powers won't..." Even her group of lackies and the others watched on, astonished that her great amount of power couldn't even lift a device the size of her palm.

" It's too powerful", Carmen whispered, staring wide eyed at the tiny device that resembled a micro-chip. It glowed, sensing the amount of energy and power trigged on it. Suddenly, it burned an intense heat, causing her to drop it and grasp her palm tightly.

"...Wasn't expecting that", Zach said.

Seeing this as an distraction, Victoria dived down and grabbed it, the stood back up. Carmen charged toward her, but Victoria used her power to knock her backwards. Carmen staggered back- Lash steading her.

" I have the power, now!" Victoria shouted with glee, holding the device up in victory. " No one can stop me!"

Concentrating, she opened another set of doors. Slowly, a boy walked slowly toward her, his face dangerously thin and his eyes pale. He coughed, throat raw, and stopped next to Victoria. She stared at them.

" I guess it's the end...But, I might as well have some fun with this...I think I'm going to use some of the deivce to enhance my powers." Smirking, she snapped the thing in half, and glanced at our shocked faces, and scoffed. " I didn't destroy it. It can still be used. This piece is for me, and the other, for my brother..."

No one attempted to stop her, and Carmen knew what was going to happen. Swallowing the device, Victoria shook her head and dropped to her knees, clutching her stomach. The device was slowly bonding with her powers' chemical structure, giving it more strength and energy. But, Victoria began to breathe heavily, as if gasping for air. Her face started to thin and the bones in her body began to show.

" What's...happening?..."

Carmen smirked. " You have too much power, already...So the device is getting confused. It was meant for super-beings with one or two powers, not three...No super-being has ever had three powers, so the device doesn't know what to do, so instead...it's draining you're power in the way you wanted to do to others..."

Victoria suddenly fell on her side, eyes closed. She was unconsciencess due to the horrible amount of pain and energy. Carmen imagined what her reaction would be when she woke up...With no powers.

"...Did we win?" Ethan asked, glancing at Ethan and Magenta. Slowly, they turned to Speed, Gwen, and Penny, who smiled weakily and stepped back.

" Not yet..."

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: **One more chapter left! Hehehehehe! Finally! Victoria was so self-absorbed, that she didn;t think of the consequences...Idiot...


	15. Keep Holding On

**Falling Through Love?**

**AN: **Sob, sob. It's the end. Actually, I am pretty happy that this is the last chapter and the story is complete. I've had so many writer's blocks that I thought my head was going to explode! Thank you to every review, especially those of you who would review every chapter. Such loyalty. I love you. The POV will be switched back to Carmen's. It's only natural, right?...Thank the title and song to Avril Lavigne's " Keep Holding On ". I absolutely adore it after Eragon, the movie, was over. I love when movie's end with such songs. **Like my twist last chapter? Victoria is stupid...Hehe, idiot... :D**

**You guys are so freak'n lucky! I was really going to KILL SOMEONE OFF last chapter!- probably Carmen, or Lash, or someone else like her mother! Then I was like, " Naw, I won't get the reviewers mad- they don't deserve it." And, I was tired of killing the characters off in my stories- cough, morbid, cough...(::Whistles and walks away::)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own " Keep Holding On ", by Avril Lavigne.

**Chapter Fifteen: Keep Holding On**

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
You know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No, I won't give in _

**-----------------------**

I watched from a far, eyes focused on my "home", which was currently being refurnished and basically rebuilt on he inside because apparently Victoria needed to tear apart every room and object in order to obtain one person. Good thing she's in jail, whining and complaining with Gwen, Speed, and Penny, who have seen fit to torture her everyday for her failed plan. I hear my mom, laughing with Richard. It isn't contruction workers or anyone of that such who were fixing up the house, but super-beings who were thankful to me and the others- Lash, Will, Layla, Magenta, Zach and Ethan. The super-beings knew they couldn't use their powers while working, but still opted to help out, anyway. My mother spots me and smiles, warm and bright.

" Hey, Claire", Layla greets. I smile and cock my head quizically, asking, " Where are the others."

Layla rolls her eyes, " At the Paper Lantern, irritating Warren...I feel very sorry for him."

" So", I say, grinning, " You did a pretty good job at holding Victoria down."

She smiles wickedly. " I guess she was no match for Mother Earth?"

We laugh and I place a hand over her shoulder, then turn and stare at the house once more. Suddenly, Layla pushes away from me and whisperes teasingly in my ear, " It looks as though Romeo is coming..."

I'm confused, and turn sharply, then understand. Lash is walking steadily toward me, hands in his pockets, and I glance at my mother. She is doing what mothers do: look the boy up and down, expecting them. She grimaces at his punk look and shakes her head, probably wondering if she's dreaming. I laugh hard, and hearing it, my mother turns and stares at me. After a few seconds, her lips curve into a approving smile...sort of. She glares at Lash as if to warn, " If you do anything wrong, I will crush you." He shrinks back but nonetheless stops in front of me, smirking.

**-----------------------**

_Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do   
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through _

**-----------------------**

" Hi", I say, stepping back to create space between us, but he only draws closer.

" I guess you should be happy that you were asigned to me by...Victoria." It seems almost impossible to say her name, even thought I know that Victoria is as harmless as a butterfly. Cringing at her name, I try to continue. " And I guess it's a good thing that you gave up on her- you would've ended up in that jail along with her, Speed, Penny, and Gwen."

He shrugs, apparently not caring about the subject, but there is a trace of pain on his face. " I do miss Speed, though", he mummurs, gazing at the house, lost in his own mind.

I can't get angry that he misses Speed, because I know that they were friends. Smiling faintly, I ease the conversation in a different direction. " So, what a year, eh? And this was only the beginning...And imagine all the popularity you'll be getting when we get back in school."

He shivers with displeasure, disturbed by the thought. " I guess I'll no longer be feared...Too bad..."

My eyes widen and I recoil, shocked. " You _like _being feared?"

He smiles wickedly, " Yeah. Why do you think I wanted to be a villian- the control, the power..."

I mentally smack myself. Wait to steer this conversation into a different direction...

**-----------------------**

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late  
This could all disappear  
Before the door's closed  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side  
I will fight and defend   
I'll fight and defend, yeah, yeah _

**-----------------------**

" Hey guys!" Ethan waved from behind me, walking up to us followed by Zach, Will, Magenta, and Layla. Lash scowled and stepped back, hating their prescence as usual. I felt vaguely solemn, for I knew he wouldn't change- he had too much pride and dignity.

" Hi", I reply, smiling brightly. I was grateful to have them in my life- especially Layla, who has turned out to be a very, very good friend.

**-----------------------**

_Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do   
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
_

_Hear me when I say  
When I say I believe.  
Nothing's gonna change   
Nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be  
Will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
La da da da, la da da da  
La da da da da da da da da _

**-----------------------**

" So, I heard _Vicky_ did a great deal of damage on your house", Layla said, staring at the house as it was being remodeled. Zach scoffed and folded his arms across his chest.

" Dude, why do _get_ all the new things?" I arched an eyebrow at him while Will shook his head at him.

" Um, Zach? What was your reward, again? Oh, yeah...a giant trophey and not to mention you'll be super popular."

" Super", Ethan whispered, enjoying the word on his tongue.

" Carmen!" my mother shouted, motioning for me to enter the house as she dissappeared into the hall. Sighing, I glanced once more at them and dashed into the house. My mother was standing on top of the stairs, smiling as if she had a secret.

" Come here, I have a surprise..." My happiness and curiousity peeked to the top, and I ran up after her. When I got to the top she was leaning near the door to my room, smirking. Taking careful steps, I gingerly opened the door- the white pine clean and fresh. When my eyes met the inside of my room, my mouth fell open, dropping to the ground. My room was beautiful- a thousands times better than my old one with its mismatched furniture and plain, lifeless walls, which were now a dazzeling ruby red. My bed was also red, sequined and stacked with decorative pillows. But what really got me, was the fact that there was iron cage near the corner, a yellow bird stained with patches of red, cocking its head back and forth. I squealed, the ten year-old girl awakening inside me- I've always wanted a bird- a symbol of freedom and rising above the bad in the end of things, or, that was what I thought, at least.

My mother smiled and walked away, leaving me to drown in my own happiness and child-like joy. This bliss moment reminded me of Christmas, but also, of New Year- a new beginning and a time of changes. I giggled at the thought. So cliche...

**-----------------------**

_Keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
Cause you know I'm here for you  
I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do   
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through_

**-----------------------**

" Why are you so happy?" Lash asked, walking in the room and scanning it. I whirled around, my long, flowing skirt flapping against my skin, and smiled brightly, the child still lingering inside me.

" My room!" I cried out in joy. He blinked twice, glanced around, and cocked an eyebrow at me as if I were insane... Well, at that moment, I guess you could think that.

" And?..."

" It's completely different- beautiful!"

He straightened up and nodded knowingly, staring at the walls. " Ohhhhhhh..."

" I know! It's so gorgeous, right?" I was completely crazy.

" Um...Sure?" He was a _guy_, standing in what was a _girl's _room. Why would he like it? Not like I cared at this point. I was lost in my own mind, and the utter joy that I felt after defeating Victoria came rushing back to me, causing me to twirl around so more, saying random words and sentences while Lash stared blankly at me, amused and confused all in one.

" Right, I'm just gonna...Go, now..." He attempted to turn around but I latched onto his arm, smiling up at him. He sighed with exasperation and shook his head at me as if I were an annoying child at Disneyland. Which, at that moment, I did very much resemble.

" You like me, right?"

He bit his lower lip, puzzled. " Yeah...So?"

" Does that make me your...girlfriend?" The word sounded strange, especially when it was Lash who I was saying this to. Lash! Someone who openly admitted that he was cruel and enjoyed being a villian- someone who could never like heroes or sidekicks...especially sidekicks. He wanted power, so why should I trust him? I wasn't even sure myself...

" I guess."

" You guess?" This time it was me who arched an eyebrow.

" What do you want from me?!" he cried out, stepping back.

"...Uh." I couldn't bring myself to say it, but finally, I managed to reply, my voice high, but still a whisper. "...A kiss?..."

He drew back, taking in a sharp breath of surprise. "...That's all?"

I nodded, blood flowing to my cheeks. He chuckled and I shivered at the sound; it was evil and wicked, just as I remembered. Instead of thinking of the good and bad in im, I waited, holding my breath.

He shrugged. " Okay."

Leaning down, he pressed his lips to mine, and I felt that same electrical feel hit me, sending shock waves pumping through my veins and making my blood run faster to my heart, beating with adrenaline. His hand tangled through my brown hair, while I couldn't bring myself to lift my own hands; the felt heavy and numb. Slowly, he pushed away, smiling slyly.

" You'll get use to it."

" I guess", I mumbled, turning away, my hair falling in front of my face.

" Guess?" he joked, and I couldn't help but smile.

" Carmen!" someone shouted. I turned toward and ran to the window, then opened it. Will was waving at me from below.

" Yeah!?"

" I just found out that there was going to be another Homecoming- to replace the last one!" he shouted, grinning. I shook my head at him, then laughed and leaned out the window some more.

" Make sure your next date isn't a complete psychopath who wants to turn everyone into babies!" Two people walking by turned and stared at me. I ignored it and laughed.

" Well", Layla teased back, " make sure you don't get some crazy girl mad when she wants to destroy the world!"

We laughed, the sound full of joy and happiness. Finally...

**-----------------------**

_Ahh, ahh  
Keep holding on  
Ahh, ahh  
Keep holding on  
There's nothing you can say  
Nothing you can do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So, keep holding on  
Cause you know we'll make it through  
We'll make it through _

_**And they lived happily ever after...so cliche...**_


End file.
